


The space between

by The100_4ever



Category: The 100 (TV), The 100 Series - Kass Morgan
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-11
Updated: 2020-09-21
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:53:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 31
Words: 22,911
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26407555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The100_4ever/pseuds/The100_4ever
Summary: Clarke is a surgeon at a hospital and has had a crush on Lexa of the longest time. When she is put on Lexa's service things take a turn. Read to learn if it's for the best or the worst.
Relationships: Abby Griffin/Jake Griffin, Anya/Raven Reyes, Bellamy Blake/John Murphy, Clarke Griffin/Lexa
Comments: 1
Kudos: 53





	1. Big news

It was getting late and Clarke Griffin had just finished her last surgery of the day. She was a surgical resident at Arkadia memorial hospital. Clarke, Raven, Octavia, Monty, and Jasper were the only ones left of the original interns. On their first day, the chief of surgery Thelonious Jaha had told them only 3 of them would make it to residency in the program. Everyone thought that they were going to be one of the top 3 that got chosen. But there ended up being five of them that made it to residency. On Clarke's second day of being a second-year resident, the chief walked up behind her. It scared her a little. 

"Ms.Griffin, may I talk to you for a minute? you're not in trouble I just need to talk to you."

Clarke turned around to see Jaha smiling at her. 

"Mhmm."

Clarke set her tablet down and hooked her pager on the waistband of her pants. As they started walking. Once they got to his office he motioned for her to sit down. She sat down in the chair the leather located in front of his desk.

"You´re here because you are an amazing surgeon and I think that you deserve to have the best attending that we have so I am giving you a small promotion. You will now have Lexa woods as your attending. "

Clarke's heart stopped as soon as she processed what he said. Not only was Lexa the best surgeon in the country. She was the daughter of one of the best surgeons in the world. Clarke had had a crush on her since the day she started at the hospital as an intern. Now she got to work under her. Clarke couldn´t hold back a smile. 

¨Well someone seems to be happy¨

¨"I don't even know what to say...Really?"

" Yes really"

" Oh my God."

"You start tomorrow. I would get here early she hates it when people are late. I don't think you want to be late on your first day. Are you ready"

"I don't think I´ll ever be ready for this."

"You´ll be fine just be your self."Clarke nodded as Jaha opened the door. 

When she got home the first thing she did was pull out her phone to text raven. 

Clarke- Rae you have to come over here now!

Raven- Why what happened are you hurt?

Clarke- No I will explain everything when you get here just hurry!

Raven- ok I'm on my way.

Clarke threw her phone on the couch and took her shoes off. She was glad that she had friends like Raven that would drop everything and come over even if they didn't know why. After about five minutes, her doorbell rang and she jumped up to get it. When she opened the door Raven came barging in.

¨Ok what is so important.¨

¨The chief gave me a new attending.¨

¨And?¨

¨I got paired with Lexa!¨

¨Like Lexa Woods Lexa?¨

¨Yes.¨

¨Oh my God you´ve had a crush on her for like ever. Not to mention she is an amazing surgeon! Is she single?¨

¨ Yea I think so. I´m just really nervous about tomorrow.¨

¨Well don't be. I'll stay here with you tonight and we can ride to work together. Sound good?¨

Clarke nodded and the two girls headed upstairs to Clarke's bedroom. Once they were upstairs Raven climbed into Clarke's bed. They talked for hours before finally falling asleep


	2. The big day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clarke and Lexa meet for the first time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is longer than chapter 1

Clarke's alarm went off at 5 the next morning and she got out of bed to get dressed. She looked next to her and raven was still asleep. She got dressed and brushed her teeth before waking Raven up. 

¨Rae it´s time to get up.¨ Clarke shook raven lightly in attempts to wake her up. Raven just turned away and ignored what she had said. ¨Raven wake up.¨ Raven turned back so she was facing Clarke and opened her eyes slowly 

¨What time is it?¨

Clarke pulled out her phone to check the time. ¨Its 5:10. and we have to be at the hospital by 5:30. So you have to get up and get dressed.¨ Raven dragged herself out of bed and went into the bathroom to get dressed. Once they were both dressed they went downstairs and Clarke grabbed her keys. 

¨Why are you grabbing your keys?¨ Raven asked as she stepped down the last few stairs.

¨We gotta go now raven! it´s 5:15 and we're going to be late if we don't leave.¨

¨But I´m hungry!¨ Raven pouted.

¨We´ll get you something to eat when we get there but for now, we gotta go.¨ Clarke grabbed Raven's arm and practically dragged her out the door. 

¨Relax Clarke, I know your nervous because it´s your first day with a new attending and she´s super hot. But you need to chill. Don´t overthink it ok." Clarke let go of Raven´s arm and took a deep breath and then kept walking. They rode the whole way to the hospital in silence. when they got there Clarke got out the car and walked to the front door. When she got there she froze.

¨Griff what´s wrong?¨ Raven asked as she put one hand on Clarke's shoulder. 

¨What if I screw everything up what if she hates me what if...¨

¨Hey stop it. Just breathe you'll be fine.¨

When they walked into the hospital Clarke was still nervous but she felt better. Raven smiled and turned the other way Raven had early rounds that morning so she couldn´t walk with Clarke for long. Clarke was about to check charts for her post-ops when Lexa walked up next to her.

¨Hi.¨ Clarke turned to face Lexa she had long brown wavy hair that was in a low ponytail and bright green eyes. ¨Im Lexa¨ Lexa held out her hand and Clarke shook it. 

¨ So Jaha tells me you're an amazing surgeon. I've seen a few of your surgery´s and you truly are amazing.¨ Clarke blushed and looked down at her feet as they walked. 

¨You don't have to be scared to talk to me you know. you can tell me anything you want I won´t judge. I promise.¨ Clarke looked up and their eyes met for a moment.

¨Are you sure?¨

¨Positvie.¨ Clarke took a deep breath and look back up at Lexa.

¨I´ve had a crush on you for a while now. I just can't get over it not that I want to because you're amazing. I know that it just wasn´t going to happen.¨ Clarke intentionally didn't look at Lexa the whole time because she knew that if she did she would break down. 

¨Can I tell you a secret?¨ Lexa asked. and Clarke nodded.

¨I have a crush on you too ¨ Clarke's froze and let out a breath she didn´t even know she was holding. She looked up into lexa´s eyes her eyes showed no sign of her lying.

¨If you're trying to find some kind of sign that I'm lying you´re not going to find one. I meant every word I said.¨ Clarke wrapped her arms around lexa´s waist as she hugged her. Lexa could feel Clarkes breathing change so she knew she was crying. 

¨Hey don´t cry. If you cry I´m gonna cry.¨ Clarke just couldn't believe that Lexa liked her back. Clarke pulled back slowly and looked into Lexa´s eyes keeping her arms wrapped around her waist. 

¨ You're not just messing with me?¨

Lexa tucked a piece of Clarke's hair behind her ear and smiled at her. ¨ I´m not messing with you. I swear.¨ Clarke tucked her face into Lexa´s neck. she couldn´t stop crying. Lexa pulled back from the hug and wiped the tears off Clarke´s face. 

¨Okay we better start working we can´t just stand here all day.¨ Clarke giggled and unwrapped her arms from Lexa. 

¨Ok so what first?¨

¨We´ve got to go check on Maya. She´s two days post-op of heart surgery.¨ Lexa said as they got in the elevator. 

¨Anything that I should know before we start?¨ Clarke asked.

¨Pedi´s can be scary. Mostly because you´re working with sick children. It can be worst when a child only has a slight chance of making it. But that's what we´re for. Our job is to save them. it can be even worse when you have kids of your own. Do you have kids?¨ 

¨God no!¨ Lexa looked down at the ground when she heard Clarke's words. 

¨Not that I don´t want any. I just don´t have any right now. ¨ Lexa looked at Clarke her eyes soft yet sad. The rode the rest of the way in silence. When the elevator stopped Clarke stepped off and waited for Lexa to show her which room was Maya's. Lexa grabbed her tablet and pulled up Maya´s chart. She slid the door open and walked into the room.

¨Dr.Lexa!¨ Maya yelled as Lexa walked in 

¨Hi! How are you?¨ 

¨I feel great. My chest doesn't hurt anymore.¨

¨Good! Guess what? You´ll be able to get out of here before your birthday.¨ Maya looked down at her fingers with a sad look on her face. 

¨What's wrong?¨Lexa asked 

¨I just...I want to spend my birthday with you.¨

¨I don´t think you want to spend your birthday stuck in a hospital bed.¨ Maya nodded and looked out the window.

¨Do you think it´s going to rain today?¨

¨ I don´t know. Do you?¨

¨It looks like it but I don´t think it will.¨

¨Clarke can you put her blood pressure in at 90/60 and her blood sugar at 135. It´s a little higher than I´d like it to be but it´s fine.¨ Clarke nodded and typed in what Lexa had told her. Lexa walked over to the side of Maya's bed and lifted Maya's gown to check her stomach. When she pulled her gown back down Maya grabbed Lexa's arm before she turned to walk away. 

¨Your girlfriends pretty.¨ Lexa was surprised when Maya said this. ¨Are you going to marry her? You should.¨ Maya said. 

¨What makes you think she's my girlfriend?¨

¨I can see it in the way you look at her. You´re in love with her. ¨

¨I am but she´s not my girlfriend.¨

¨Have you told her that you love her. She loves you too ya know. I can tell.¨

¨She told me that she liked me first and then I told her. But we're not dating we haven't even gone out yet. I don´t know that we ever will.¨ Maya looked over at Clarke who was checking levels and putting in prescriptions on the tablet.

¨Dr.Clarke.¨ Maya yelled 

¨Maya what are you doing?¨ Lexa asked with a concerned look on her face. 

¨You´ll see.¨ Clarke walked up next to Lexa.

¨Yes ¨

¨I don´t know if Lexa´s told you but she´s in love with you. She´s talked about you every day.¨

¨Lexa is that true?¨

¨Yeah.¨ Lexa looked down at her feet before looking into Clarke's eyes. Clarke slipped her hand behind Lexa´s neck and kissed her. It wasn´t that long of a kiss but it meant the world to both of them. When Clarke pulled back she had one tear running down her cheek that Lexa wiped away.

¨See now hard was that?¨ Maya asked before they all started laughing.

¨Do you want to go get drinks after work today?¨ Clarke asked looking down at her hands. Lexa used her finger to push Clarke's chin up so she was looking in her eyes.

¨I´d love too.¨ Lexa said with a smile. Maya tugged on the leg of Lexa´s scrubs and looked up at her. 

¨ Don´t mess this up for yourself.¨ Maya whispered. Lexa smiled and put her hand on the little girl's shoulder.

¨I won´t. I promise.¨ Lexa smiled slowly. 

¨We´ll be back to check on you later ok?¨ Maya nodded. As they turned to walk out the door. 

¨She seems to like you.¨Clarke said 

¨Yeah. I´ve known her since she was a baby. She was born with the condition she has and I just can't s figure out what it is.¨

¨Wow the great Lexa Woods actually can't figure this out. That's a first.¨

¨Oh whatever. And still, I´ve run all the possibilities and none of them make sense. I´ve done all of her surgeries. She´s been in the hospital on of all of her birthday´s and I was hoping that she would get to go home for this one.¨

¨How many surgeries have she had?¨

¨17¨

¨Oh my God.¨

¨I know poor thing and I can´t even give her an answer to what it is she has.¨

¨Where are her parents?¨

¨ Her dad died from cancer on her 2nd birthday. And her mom doesn't stay at the hospital with her anymore.¨

¨Why not?¨

¨ She got tired of being in the hospital all the time plus she has to work so shes never really here. She comes on day´s when Maya has surgery or something. Other than that she never here. Maya Calls me auntie Lex sometimes. ¨

¨Wow. ¨

¨I know...Clarke.¨

¨yeah.¨

¨If you ever need to step down from pedis at any point you can tell me. And I´ll put you on someone else serves.¨ Clarke nodded

¨Your done with me, for now, go start rounds and do labs on my post-ops ok?¨

¨Sounds good.¨ Clarke got on the elevator and all she could think about was the moment that she kissed Lexa.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you're enjoying the story so far.

When she started rounds she was with Raven. 

¨So...How´d it go? Did you tell her how you feel?¨

¨It went amazing!¨

¨Details. Hurry up and spill.¨

¨Okay okay, so she told me that I didn´t have to be afraid to talk to her and that I could tell her anything and she wouldn´t judge. So I told her I liked her and .....¨ Clarke collapsed and lucky Raven was there to catch her. Clarke started seizing and Raven rolled her on her side to help the seizure subside.

¨I need a gerni and a crash cart and go get an attending.¨ Monty ran over he was a third-year attending.

¨What happened?¨

¨I don´t know she was talking one minute and then she just collapsed¨ After her seizure passed Monty checked Clarke's pulse.

¨Her heart stopped. GET ME A CRASH CART NOW!¨ a nurse came over with a crash cart. 

¨Paddles...Charge to 200...Clear.¨ He checked agin and Clarke's heart didn´t restart.¨

¨Ok, let's go agian....clear.......She´s back. Let's get her to a room. Is there anyone that I should page?¨

¨Lexa.¨

¨Ok Page Lexa at a 911 to room 143.¨


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one's along one.

Clarke woke up in her room and she felt a hand on her shoulder. She turned her head to see Lexa sitting next to her.

"Hey." Clarke said with a smile 

"Hey."

"What happened?"

"You had a seizure that caused your heart to stop."

"Why?"

"We don't know but Echo is running tests to see if there's anything that shows why it might've happened. "

"You don't have to be here you know."

"I'm not leaving you...I love you."

"I love you too." Lexa leaned down and gave Clarke a quick kiss. 

"Can I ask you something?"

"Yeah sure."

"From what I've heard you don't like very many people you have a group of friends that you hang out with and no one else. And you also haven't dated in forever. What makes me so special?"

Lexa took a deep breath ."My wife died 3 years ago. I just didn't feel like I could move on after that. But then I saw you. And what makes you so special is... I mean look at you your amazing." Clarke grabbed Lexa's hand and smiled. before Clarke had time to respond Monty walked in.

"We still don't have your lab results back but I do need to take an ultrasound."

"Why? Seizures have nothing to do with the stomach." Clarke was squeezing Lexa's hand and she didn't even know it. 

"In your blood test, it shows that your body is making new blood cells faster than normal."

"Ok so what does that have to do with my stomach."

"I just want to make sure."

"Lexa." Clarke said with tears in her eyes

"Im here."

"I'm scared."

"I'm right here. I'm not going anywhere." Lexa kissed the back of Clarke's hand. 

"There's nothing to be scared of you do ultrasound on patients all the time. " Lexa said with a small giggle. Monty lifted Clarke's gown and put some gel on her stomach and started the ultrasound.

"Good... good blood flow and..." Monty trailed off into silence and Clarke squeezed Lexa's hand tighter. 

"What's wrong?"

"Clarke... you're...you're pregnant." Clarke immediately turned to Lexa her eyes filled with worry and confusion. 

¨How...What...no I can't be pregnant.¨

¨I'll be back in a bit to check on you.¨

¨Lexa I...¨ Clarke couldn't finish her sentence when Lexa pulled her into a kiss. 

¨So your happy?¨

¨Of course I'm happy. But it's not my baby. So if you want an abortion I get. I saw how you reacted when I asked you if you had kids. ¨

¨It could be your baby if you want it to be.¨

¨Really?¨

¨Of course, I love you. and I know that we like just met but I'm already so in love with you. So if you want to help me raise this baby then you can.¨

¨I'd love too. ¨ Lexa smiled as she kissed the top of Clarke's head. 

¨I'm just so nervous.¨

¨It's going to be ok.¨

¨I know I just...what If I'm a horrible mom.¨

¨Hey...listen to me you're going to be a great mom.¨

¨We're going to be great moms.¨ Lexa smiled as she laid her head on Clarke's shoulder. 

¨Hey guy's.¨ Raven said as she walked in the door. 

¨Well you two look happy.¨

¨We are.¨ Clarke said as she looked down at her stomach and then at Lexa. Lexa smiled and nodded. Reassuring Clarke that she could tell her. 

¨Ok I don't know what's going on between you two but it's creeping me out. ¨ Raven said looking at Clarke and then at Lexa.

¨You can tell her if you want. I mean it's your body.¨

¨Do you think we should.¨

¨Sure.¨ Clarke sighed. yes, it was her body but it was their baby. She didn't want to be the only making decisions. But she also didn't know if she was ready to tell raven. Things where moving insanely fast between her and Lexa. It was all a lot for her to process. 

¨Rae...come here.¨ Clarke had a death grip on Lexa's hand. 

¨Why? What's wrong? did you get your test's back? What happen?¨

¨Rae just sit. ¨ Raven slid the door closed and sat in the chair on the other side of Clarke´s bed. 

¨So I haven't gotten all my test back but I did my blood test back and....¨ Clarke froze and had tears in her eyes. She looked at Lexa was smiling at her. 

¨You can do this.¨ Clarke nodded and turned so she was facing Raven.¨

¨I got the blood test back and I'm pregnant.¨

¨Oh my God...Really? No way. Congrats.¨

¨Thanks.¨

¨Are you excited.¨

¨Yeah but I'm also a little nervous. ¨

¨Well you have 9 months to get ready.¨ Raven laughed as she pulled Clarke into a hug. 

¨I had Monty page Lexa. I didn't know if...  
¨  
¨No It's fine I'm glad you did.¨

¨Don't you have patients to check on or something? I don't want you to get in trouble. Because of me.¨ Clarke said as she shifted towards Lexa.

¨No. As long as your still in the hospital I'm off work.¨

¨Really? you didn't have to do that. Not for me.¨

¨I didn't ask for it Jaha just told me that I was off work as long as you were still here. I would've asked anyway but I didn't have to.¨

¨Wait hold on... are you two like dating now?¨

¨I guess so.¨ Clarke said looking into Lexa's eyes. Her eyes were filled with trust and love. 

¨Well I'm happy. For both of you.¨ Raven stated. Lexa smiled and Clarke giggled.

¨Ya know. You're not as scary as I thought you would be Lexa.¨ Raven said.

¨ I'm used to it. There are so many rumors about me being the worst person even imaginable from people who don't even know me.¨

"That was all we would hear about when we first started here it was always 'Don't talk to Lexa. She might be a great surgeon but she's a horrible person.' But Clarke kept telling me that none of that could be true. She never listened to them. And she was right not to."

¨Thanks.¨

¨How did you get so good at surgery anyway?¨

¨Years of practice. when I was 4 my mom taught me how to do an appy. ¨

¨Really?¨

¨Yep¨

¨That's amazing.¨

¨I was here all the time. I remember there being a roller coaster accident and one girl was impaled by one of the polls.¨

¨Did she live?¨

¨Yup. I watched the whole surgery. ¨

¨How old where you. ¨

¨6¨

¨How old was she?¨

¨15.¨

¨Wow. That would be an amazing surgery to scrub in on.¨

¨Yes it would but it would also be a long one.  
¨  
¨Well you two seem to be having a good time.¨ Clarke said looking up at Lexa.

¨Is it bad that I forgot you where here?¨ Raven asked looking down at Clarke.¨

¨Yes. and you, on the other hand, how in the world did you forget about me.¨

¨Sorry.¨

¨I'm gonna go. I have to start rounds again. I'll be back later ok?¨

¨Go before you get in trouble.¨ Raven and walked out and Clarke turned on her side to look at Lexa. 

¨I love you.¨

¨I love you too. Where did that come from?¨

¨I don't know it just kind of came out.¨

¨Well I'm glad it did because I do love you.¨


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm trying to update a couple times a day. Just because I have had this whole thing written for a while now and I just cant wait to get it out there. So stay tuned. towards the end I might slow down on posting a bit. This chapter does have mention of Costia and Description
> 
> of violence Enjoy :)

The next day Clarke woke up and she was still her hospital bed. Raven was sleeping in the chair next to her bed. She didn't remember her coming in last night. She looked to her left expecting to see Lexa sleep as well. But when she looked Lexa was gone. The first thing that came to her mind was that she pushed too hard yesterday. That she was moving to fast and now Lexa hated her. She didn't know what to do. The worst part is that she couldn't even look for her. Clarke rolled over to grab her phone off of the table at the side of her bed. She checked the time and she was surprised that it was already past noon. As soon as she put her phone down Lexa walked in. Clarke couldn't hold back tears. 

¨Hey what's wrong?¨ 

¨I...I thought you left me.¨

¨No...look at me...I´m right here. I'm not going anywhere.¨

¨Do you think we're moving to fast? I mean we just met like yesterday and now we're having a baby. I just wanna know if you think that we're moving to fast. 

¨Honestly yes I think we're moving extremely fast. But I love you and I have for a while. It all just feels right.¨

¨I know. Yesterday you said your wife died. I'm sorry. I didn't get a chance to respond because of Monty. ¨

¨It's ok.¨

¨What was her name?¨

¨Costia.¨

¨Pretty. ¨

¨I know. I used to tell her all the time.¨

¨What happed?¨

¨She was shot twice one to the stomach one to the leg.¨

¨I'm so sorry. where you there?¨

¨No. We were fighting and she walked out. I still wish that I forgave her. If I had none of this would ´ve happened. But then I would´ve never been with you.¨ Clarke grabbed Lexa's hand when she looked up and saw that she was crying. 

¨I didn't mean to make you cry I just ...¨

¨No its fine I'm glad you asked.¨

¨You are?¨

¨Yeah I mean you deserve to know. If you didn't ask I probably would've never told you.¨ Clarke smiled and pointed towards her cup of water.

¨Can you hand me my water please.¨ Lexa grabbed the cup and handed it to Clarke.

¨When did Raven Come in?¨ Clarke asked looking at Raven who was still sleep. 

¨She came in late last night you were already sleep.¨

¨Did you spend the night here?¨

¨Yep. I slept right here. ¨

¨You do'´t have to sleep here. You can go home.¨

¨I know I just don't want to. ¨

¨Where'd you go?¨

¨I went downstairs to eat. Then I went to go say hi to Maya. Even when I'm off work I make sure that I come to say hi at some point. ¨

¨Thats sweet.¨

¨I've done it every day since her dad passed.¨

¨Well I'm sure it makes her happy.¨ Lexa smiled and kissed the back of Clarke's hand. 

¨I'm hungry.¨

¨Then eat your jello.¨

¨Will you feed it to me?¨

¨Fine. Only cause I love you.¨ Lexa got up an moved so that she was sitting on Clarke's bed.

After Clarke ate she pulled Lexa into a hug. Holding on tight. Then her head flopped back and she flat-lined. Which woke Raven up.

¨What happened?¨

¨I don't know but I need a crash cart now.¨ Lexa yelled as Raven ran out the door. She couldn't hold back tears. She had lost Costia and she couldn't bear to lose Clarke to. Raven came back with a nurse and a crash cart. Lexa checked Clarke's lungs. 

¨ She has free fluid in her lungs. I need a 22 gauge needle and a chest tube and a 10 blade. MOVE!...Paddles Charge too 130...clear...still no rhythm charge to 200...clear...still nothing...agin...clear...nothing...agin...Clear...ok it's not strong but it's there go find Raven and tell her to hurry. ¨Lexa was standing there looking at Clarke lying there motionless. All she could think about was what if she dies, what if she couldn't save her. A few minutes later Raven came running in. Snapping Lexa back into reality.

¨Ok move...lab pads.¨ Lexa untide the top of Clarke's gown just by her rids. She used the lab pads to make a square so you could only see some of her skin. she used the 10 blade to make an incision before inserting the tube. then used the needle to give Clarke some epi to raise her heart rate. 

¨Ok...and we're clear. Raven run and go find cardio. I would prefer Murphy but anyone from cardio is fine. ¨ Raven nodded and ran as fast as she could. 

¨Murphy there you are.¨

¨I'm sorry do I know you?¨

¨No but I'll explain later. Lexa needs you. Right now.¨

¨Ok well, where is she? ¨

¨ She´s in room 143. ¨ Murphy ran as fast as he could. When he got there he saw Lexa pacing back and forth across the room. 

¨Lex what happened.¨

¨I don´t know she had a seizure yesterday. Today she was hugging me and she flat-lined.¨

¨Ok well does she have any lung problems, heart problems anything.¨

¨No. Not that I know of. Just please don´t let her die.¨

¨what did you do.¨

¨I used the paddles, put in a chest tube, and gave her some epi.¨

¨Ok. Why did you put in a chest tube.¨

¨Do you have to ask. You should know better than to question my judgment.¨

¨ Right... sorry about that. Come here. Were going to roll he to the right.¨ Lexa walked to the opposite side form Murphy and grabbed Clarke's shoulder. 

¨Ready? 1...2...3...¨ When they got her on her side and Murphy untied her gown looking down her back. 

¨She has a rash...I´m gonna order a CT. Just make sure there no internal bleeding.¨

¨Monty took an ultrasound yesterday and said she was fine.¨

¨I just want to make sure. You must care about her.¨

¨Yeah.¨

¨I'll be back. Page me if anything changes.¨ Lexa nodded as Murphy turned to leave. Murphy was one of Lexa´s best friends and she knew that he would do whatever it took to make sure that Clarke was ok.


	6. Chapter 6

A couple of hours later Clarke woke up.

¨Lexa...I´m scared.¨

¨Hey...It's ok...your gonna be fine.¨ Lexa said as she ran her fingers through Clarke's hair.¨

¨What happed?¨

¨I don´t know. You hugged me and then you flatlined. ¨

¨Am I gonna die?¨

¨No...You're going to be ok.¨

¨Is the baby ok?¨

¨I hope so. they didn´t do an ultrasound today. They just took you to CT to make sure there was no internal bleeding. ¨

¨Why didn´t they just do an ultrasound?¨

¨Not sure. I just want to make sure you're ok.¨ Clarke smiled and then put one hand on her stomach. using the other to grad lexa´s hand. 

¨Are you ready?¨

¨Honstly no. not at all.¨

¨Me either.¨ They laughed and Raven walked in. 

¨Hey guys. How´d CT go.¨

¨Good no internal bleeding. We still can´t figure out why this keeps happening. ¨

¨Well figure it out.¨ Raven said as she walked towards the chair in the corner of the room. 

¨You took out her chest tube?¨

¨Yeah once she was able to breathe clearly on her own I took it out... Clarke.¨

¨Yeah.¨

¨Im going to go check on Maya. is that ok?¨

¨Yeah go.¨ Lexa smiled and stood up to leave. 

¨Do I not get a kiss?¨ 

¨Oh whatever.¨ Lexa blushed and leaned down to give Clarke a quick kiss before turning to leave. 

¨You two are too much. At least she makes you happy.¨ Clarke smiled and turned to face Raven. 

XXXX 

When Lexa got to Maya´s room she was playing with her barbies.

¨Dr.Lexa¨

¨Hey, kiddo. having fun?¨

¨Yeah.¨ Maya look at Lexa and noticed that she wasn´t wearing her scrubs.

¨Where´s your Dr. outfit ?¨

¨My scrubs? I´m not working so I don´t need them.¨

¨You weren´t working yesterday either. ¨

¨I know.¨

¨Where´s Dr.Clarke?¨

¨She´s in her hospital room.¨

¨She has one too?¨

¨Hmmm¨

¨Why what happened.¨

¨Her heart keeps stopping and she keeps having seizures.¨ Maya looked down at her bedsheets.

¨Is she going to be ok?¨

¨I hope so.¨

¨I hope so too. I remember how sad you were when Costia went to the clouds with my dad. Can I go see her?¨ 

¨Umm...not sure I can go ask though.¨

¨Why don´t you just text her?¨

¨Why do you have to ask so many questions?¨ Maya blushed and then shifted so she was looking out the window.

¨I was right it didn´t rain.¨

¨Yup...ok I´ll be back.¨ Maya nodded and Lexa left the room. Maya proceeded to play with her dolls.


	7. Chapter 7

¨Hey.¨

¨Hi¨

¨Maya wanted to know if she could come to see you. She might like you more than she likes me. Which I thought was impossible. I just wanted to check with you before I brought her.¨

¨Yeah of course.¨ Clarke looked down at her fingers with a sad expression on her face. 

¨What´s wrong?¨

¨I...If you go get Maya that means you have to leave me agin.¨

¨You´ve got to be kidding me.¨

¨I´m not.¨

¨Fine. Will a kiss make you feel better.¨

¨Yes.¨ Clarke blushed as Lexa came over and kissed her. 

¨Better?¨

¨Yes much better.¨ Lexa laughed and went to get Maya.  
XXXX

¨Maya are you sure you don´t want a wheelchair. You just had surgery 3 days ago.¨

¨I´m sure. Auntie Lex, I fine.¨

¨I know I just want to make sure you're ok.¨

When they got to Clarke's room she was scrolling through Instagram.

¨Dr.Clarke!¨

¨Hey.¨ Maya rushed into the room to go see Clarke.

¨ I walked all the way down here.¨

¨Really. Lexa let you do that?¨

¨Yeah she wasn´t happy but she let me.¨

¨Lex come here.¨ Clarke said motioning for her.

¨Yes.¨

¨Monty came in and did more blood work and another ultrasound.¨

¨And?¨

¨The baby´s fine.¨

¨Good.¨

¨ baby?¨

¨Yup.¨ 

¨ I Will get to meet it.¨

¨I don´t know.¨ Lexa said looking at Clarke.

¨Please auntie Lex. Please.¨

¨We´ll see.¨

¨Thankyou.¨


	8. Chapter 8

It was two weeks later and Clarke was finally getting discharged from the hospital. They never figured out what it was that was causing her heart to stop but they sent her home anyways. She wasn´t allowed to work until the figured out what it was. They just thought that she would be more comfortable at home. She would still have to have a nurse come and do all kinds of tests. They gave Lexa time off to spend time with Clarke.

¨Are you sure you don´t want to go back to work?¨

¨What I want is to make sure that your ok.¨ Clarke sighed and grabbed Lexa´s hand she loved how stubborn she could be sometimes. 

When they got to Clarke's house Lexa helped her out of the car and then went to go get her bags. They walked inside and the first thing Clarke did was go get orange juice from the fridge. 

¨Do you want some?¨

¨No thanks.¨

¨Will you stay here with me?¨

¨I wasn´t planning on leaving. Unless you wanted me to. ¨

¨Why would I ever want you to leave. You can stay the night if you want.¨

¨I don´t... I just thought that would want some time alone.¨

¨ Come on, please. I´m begging you. Why would I want time alone when I could have time alone with you.¨

¨Ok fine I´ll stay.¨ Clarke walked over to Lexa. Putting her arms around her hips and pulling her into a kiss. When Lexa pulled back looked at Clarke who was smiling at her.

¨What?¨

¨I don´t remember saying anything.¨

¨Then whats the face for.¨

¨I can´t just smile because you make me happy?¨

¨You can...its just...this smile is different.¨

¨I like it when your shy. That´s what this smile is for.¨

¨What do you mean. I´m not shy.¨ Clarke raised her eyebrows at Lexa.

¨Okay maybe I am a little shy but still.¨

¨What ever. What do you want to do for dinner?¨

¨I don´t know. Whatever you want.¨

¨ We can go to olive garden.¨

¨Ok.¨

¨I going to go get changed and then we can go.¨ Lexa nodded as Clarke went upstairs. Her house was beautiful high ceilings huge widows giant kitchen. Hardwood floors. White marble counters huge fridge with a touchpad. Touch-activated stove. The house was easliy over 1 million. Almost everything was touch acivated.

¨Ok ready to go.¨

¨Yeah. Your house is beautiful by the way.¨

¨Awww thanks. Finn and I got it built when we first moved into together.¨

¨Finn?¨

¨Oh yeah. Sorry I totally forgot I didn´t tell you. Finn is my ex-husband.¨

¨What happed?¨

¨He passed away.¨

¨I´m so sorry.¨

¨No it´s fine.¨

¨What happened?¨

¨Plane crash. ¨

¨Oh my God.¨ Lexa looked at Clarke to see that she had tears coming down her face. Lexa pulled her into a hug. and hoped that this time her heart didn´t stop.

¨He wasn´t the best husband.¨

¨What do you mean?¨

¨Well...Sometimes he would come home drunk and he would take all his anger out on me. He´d throw bottles vase anything he could find really. If he wasn´t throwing things he was hitting me with something. When he wasn´t drunk he was super sweet.¨

¨I...My dad used to do that to me too. But he would do it even if he wasn´t drunk.¨

¨So I guess we do have something in common.¨

¨I guess so.¨

¨All right enough with the sad stuff lets go eat.¨ Clarke grabbed Lexa´s hand and they walked out the door. Clarke walked around to the side of the house where are of the garages where. 

¨Different car?¨

¨Yup. Do you like fast cars?¨

¨Yeah. Why.¨

¨Good. ¨ Clarke pulled out her keys and opened the garage.

¨What car are we taking.¨

¨You´ll see.¨ 

When the garage was fully opened Clarke pointed to a gold Lambo

¨That one.¨

¨No way really?¨

¨Yeah. come on let's go.¨

They got in the car and pulled out of the driveway. The drive was about thirty minutes. Including traffic.

¨I know that this is probably not the best time but...¨Clarke trailed off into silence not knowing whether what she about to ask was approtie or not.

¨But what? Are you going to finish your sentence or is that it.¨

¨When the baby is born. Are we going to stay in separate houses? Or are we going to live together?¨

¨I don´t know. I guess will find out.¨ Clarke smiled and put her hand on top of Lexa´s.

They were are about to walk inside when Clarke froze. Putting her hand over her stomach. When Lexa turned around she saw that Clarke had her face scrunched up in pain. 

¨Clarke are you ok.¨ Lexa put her hand on Clarke´s shoulder.

¨AHH...Yeah...Yeah, I´m fine.¨

¨Are you sure?¨

¨Yes I´m fine.¨ Clarke smiled before giving Lexa a quick kiss. 

They walked in and got seated. Clarke order lemonade and Lexa got water.

¨I didn´t know you liked lemonade.¨

¨I´ve hated it my whole life. But I´ve had a taste for it these past few days.¨

¨Pregnacy cravings.¨

¨I guess so.¨

¨I´m not looking forward to this.¨

Clarke was about to reply when the waitress came back with their drinks. They ordered their food and gave her their menus. Clarke was about to take a sip of her lemonade when she got a sharp pain in her stomach agin. Causing her to slam the lemonade down. Clarke scrunched her face in pain.

¨Clarke! Are you ok.¨ Lexa rushed to her side.

¨OWWW...AHHH...Oww...oww...oww...AHH.¨

¨Breathe. What's wrong?¨

¨It hurts!¨Clarke screamed. Causing lots of people to turn and look at them. 

¨Hey...Listen to me I know it hurts but you gotta breathe.¨

¨I´m trying to but it hurts. Lexa I´m going to die.¨

¨You are not dying. I am not letting you die.¨ Soon after their waitress can over. Soon everyone else followed. 

¨Is everything ok?¨ the waitress asked as Clarke continued to scream.

¨I´m dying Lexa...there's nothing you can do now.¨

¨I lost Costia I can´t lose you too. I love you.¨

¨I love you too.¨ Then finally Lexa got an idea.

¨Ok I need you, you, and you come here.¨ Lexa said pointing to random people standing looking at them. 

¨I need to roll her on her right and keep her there.¨ They did as they were told and rolled Clarke on her side.

¨you.¨ Lexa said pointing at the waitress that had helped them. ¨Go get me a clean knife, a cup, and a straw. ¨ she looked at Lexa for a second before doing what she was told. Lexa lifted Clarke's shirt looking at her back.

¨Clarke your rash is back and your breathing is uneven. Which tells me that you have fluid in your lungs. You can lay her on her back.¨ 

¨Ok so you have a rash you have fluid in your lungs so what do I have to do?¨ 

¨Put in a chest tube.¨

¨Good. ¨

¨Is it gonna hurt? Be honest.¨

¨Yes it will easily be one of the most if not the most painful thing of your entire life. ¨ The waitress came back with what she had asked for. Lexa turned and grabbed the stuff sitting it on the table. ¨I love you.¨ Lexa said before grabbing one of the women behind her and told her to hold Clarke still.

¨Babe I know this is gonna hurt but you can´t move or I might hit your lung. Ok.¨

¨Ok... I love you. I love so much.¨

¨I love you too.¨

¨What if it the last time I get to say it.¨

¨I will fix you. You just have to stay with me.¨ Clarke nodded slowly and Lexa gave a small kiss. 

Lexa took the knife and made an incision right over Clarke's rib on her right side. She tried to block out the sound of Clarke screaming. Tears came to her eyes seeing how much pain she was in. She then took the straw and put it into the incision to drain the fluid and use the cup to catch the blood. Clarke coughed a little before her breathing became even agin.

¨How´d you know what to do.¨The lady holding Clarke asked.

¨Years of practice.¨

¨Is she going to be ok.¨

¨She should be fine.¨ The lady smiled at her.¨Can someone an ambulance.¨

Once the ambulance got there they checked Clarke's breathing and her pulse. Clarke had been unconscious since she drained the blood out of her lung which Lexa expected.

¨I see you got creative Lexa.¨ Bellamy said pointing to the straw. he was an EMT that usually brought Lexa her trauma patients when she had any. 

¨Well I wasn´t going to let her suffocate in her own blood.¨

¨ I´m proud of you. do we know the patient's name.¨

¨ She´s my girlfriend. Clarke griffin age 24 with a rash on her back. and abdominal pain. She had decreased breath sounds on the left side so I put in a chest tube. Or a straw whatever you want to call it. She´s also pregnant.¨

¨Ok. LETS MOVE PEOPLE.¨ Bellamy yelled to the crew. ¨And we will talk about this girlfriend thing later.¨ Lexa smiled and thanked all the people that helped her.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We meet Clarkes mom in this chapter.

Hours later Clarke woke up in the hospital. She had a headache and still had a sharp pain in her stomach. She looked next to her and Lexa was asleep. Which made her smile. She just couldn´t get over the fact that she was with Lexa. And how fast they were moving. Everything was fine until Clarke's mom came in.

¨What is wrong with you!¨ Abby yelled. Slamming the door behind her.   
¨Mom! What are you doing here?¨

¨I´m here because my baby is in the hospital. And she didn´t even think to call me.¨

¨ Do you have to be so loud.¨ Clarke said motioning towards Lexa. 

¨Who even is that. And why is she here I want her out now. ¨

¨Mom...She´s my girlfriend.¨

¨WHAT!¨ Eventually, all of Abby´s screaming woke Lexa up. 

¨Hey.¨ Clarke said putting a hand on Lexa's shoulder.

¨Hey. You feel ok?¨

¨I did until she walked in.¨Clarke said tilling her head in Abby´s direction. 

¨Who is she?¨

¨That´s my mom. Mom this is Lexa. Lexa, This is my mom... Abby.¨ Lexa smiled at her and Abby smirked. 

¨Should I be scared.¨ Lexa asked looking up at Clarke 

¨Probally.¨

¨ So Lexa...How did you two meet?¨ Abby asked with a mischievous look.

¨Mom...Can you back off.¨

¨I´m just curious. ¨

¨She got put on my service.¨ 

¨Service?¨

¨I work here.¨

¨You mean you got put on Clarke´s service.¨

¨No. She´s a resident and I´m an attending. So she was put on my service.¨ Aby rolled her eyes at Lexa. There was a lot of tension in the room. Which Lexa tried to clear out. 

¨Clarke I´m going to go get coffee and say hi to Maya. Do you want anything?¨

¨I´ll just get whatever you get. And can I see Maya? ¨

¨Sure. ¨ Lexa chuckled and bent down to kiss Clarke. ¨Nice to meet you, by the way, Mrs.Griffin.¨ Lexa walked out and once she was out of sight Clarke spoke.

¨Really Mom. You didn´t have to do that.¨

¨I didn´t have to but I wanted to.¨

¨Can You stop. I love her and I would appreciate it if you left her alone. ¨

¨Fine I´ll try to step down. But how could you be in love with someone like her?¨

¨How could you say that. You don´t even know her.¨

¨I might not know her personally. But what I do know is that you don´t belong with her.¨

¨You can´t tell me who I belong with. You know what if you're going to be like this you can leave. This is exactly why I didn´t call you.¨ 

¨Clarke...Okay, I´ll leave her alone.¨

¨Good.¨

¨Who´s this Maya girl anyway?¨

¨She´s one of Lexa´s patients. She has been in the hospital most of her life.¨

¨Thats awful. how old is she.¨

¨4. Her birthday´s soon. I think.¨

¨Poor thing. Well, I can´t wait to meet her.¨

They sat in awkward silence waiting for Lexa to come back. There was a knock on the door. Clarke guessed that it was Lexa but it wasn´t. It was Luna and Emori. Emori was neurosurgeons and Luna was an OBGYN.

¨Hi.¨ Luna said. She had puffy brown curly hair. and chocolate brown eyes.

¨Hi.¨ Clarke said with a smile and a small wave.¨

¨I´m just here to do a quick ultrasound.¨

¨Can we wait for Lexa to come back. You can stay here but can we wait for her.¨

¨Yeah of course. I´ll let Emori take a look at you then.¨ 

¨Alright. You ready.¨

¨I hate this.¨ Clarke said looking at the pin light.

¨I know I´m sorry but we have to do it every hour.¨ While Emori was talking Lexa walked in with Maya.

¨Clarke!¨ Maya screamed rushing over to the side of the bed. Seeing Maya so happy brought a smile to Lexa´s face.

¨Hi sweetheart.¨

¨ pin light drill. I hate that.¨

¨I know right.¨ She did the drill and Emori cleared her and gave Lexa I smile on the way out.

¨You ready for that ultrasound?¨ Clarke nodded and put her hand out. And Lexa came to grab it. Luna started the Ultrasound. Maya was sitting next to Clarke in her bed. 

¨Ok good and...¨ Luna squinted her eyes at the screen. ¨Ok two things 1 your further along than we thought. 2 your not having one baby.¨ Clarke Looked at Lexa in panic and Lexa gave her a reassuring nod.

¨Ok well If I´m not having one baby then...How many am I having?¨

¨Your having triplets.¨ Clarke opened her mouth to speak and quickly closed in. Clarke had tears coming down her face when she turned to Lexa. 

¨Hey...It´s ok don´t cry.¨

¨These are happy tears.¨

¨Really?¨

¨Yeah.¨

¨How far along is she?¨

¨ 7 months. but with triplets, they´ll probably be born in about 5 or 6 weeks .¨

¨5 weeks!¨Clarke started to panic and Maya layed her head down on her chest.

¨It´s ok Clarke.¨

¨Thanks Maya.¨

¨I´ll give you guys a little while.¨

¨How are we supposed to take care of 3 babies?¨ Clarke asked.

¨We will figure it out.¨

¨We only 5 weeks to figure it out.¨ Clarke said making Lexa Laugh. Lexa Opened her mouth to say something when her phone started ringing.¨ 

¨Hello.¨

¨Hi. Is this Lexa Woods.¨

¨Yes. why?¨

¨This is the Fayette county police department. I called to inform That Mrs.Jacbos was in a car accent. She told us she has a daughter named Maya that is in the hospital. And that you were her doctor. Is that correct.¨

¨Yes.¨

¨She gave us your number saying to call you. I´m so sorry for your loss. She died before we could get her out of the car. Is there any family that could take Maya?¨

¨No. Her dad died and it was just her mom.¨

¨Ok well, when she gets discharged she is going to have to go with child protective services. Unless she has some sort of family that can take her in.¨

¨I´d have to talk to my girlfriend. But we could if we´re allowed to.¨

¨Ok well I was just told to inform you about the crash. There might be police that comes to talk with you a little later.¨

¨Ok.¨

¨Sorry agin for your loss.¨

¨Thank you.¨ Lexa hung up the phone and started crying.

¨Babe what's wrong. who was it?¨

¨I´ll tell you later. Do you want to go on a walk.¨

¨Sure if I´m allowed to.¨ Lexa left to go get a wheelchair for Clarke. 

¨Mom Can you watch Maya while we're gone.¨

¨Of course.¨ Lexa came back and Clarke got up and got in the wheelchair. They left to go on their walk.

¨That was the police department.¨

¨Why?¨

¨Maya´s mom was in a car accident she died.¨

¨Oh my God. So what's going to happen to Maya.¨

¨She doesn´t have any other family so she would go with child protective services. Unless...I was going to ask if we could take her in?¨

¨Yeah of course.¨

¨Really?¨

¨Yeah I love Maya and I love you. She´s been through a lot. I think its the least we can do.¨ 

¨Thankyou.¨

¨No problem. We went from Just meeting, then we started dating the next day and then we find out we're having triplets and now were adopting a 4-year-old. ¨

¨Yeah its crazy.¨

¨Yup.¨

¨I just don´t know how I´m going to tell Maya. Maya´s mom told her about her dad. and I don´t know if I can tell her. ¨

¨I can tell her if you want. I mean I know your more family to her than I am. But I could do it.¨

¨Thank you so much. I can´t thank you enough .¨

¨You don´t have to.¨

¨Do you want to head back.¨ 

¨Sure.¨

The had just walked out through the courtyard. Lexa knew it was Clarke's favorite place. The first time they were in the hospital that was where Clarke wanted to eat lunch every day. When the got back Abby and Maya were playing rock paper scissors.

¨Thank´s agin mom for watching her.¨

¨No problem she´s a sweet girl.¨

¨Yeah she is.¨

¨Ok well I have to get back to work but I´ll be back tomorrow.¨

Clarke nodded and waved as her mom got up to leave. Lexa walked out after Abby. Clarke had no idea where she was going. But she wasn´t going to question her.


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clarke breaks the news to Maya.Read to see how she reacts.

¨Maya Can you come here for a minute.¨ Clarke said as she motioned to Maya. Maya ran over and sat next to Clarke in the bed.

¨Do you remember that phone call that Lexa got?¨

¨umm...yeah?¨

¨ That was the police. They called about your mom.¨

¨Why.¨ Maya cocked her head to the side

¨She was in a car accident.¨

¨Is she dead?¨

Clarke was shocked by the question. She didn´t expect her to ask it flat out. If there was any question she thought she was going to ask it would be what is death. 

¨Yes.¨

¨Are you sad.¨

¨A little. I mean I never met your mom but I care about you. It´s always sad when someone dies even if you don´t know them. ¨

Maya nodded. Clarke could tell that she was holding back tears. she kept looking around the room and shifting her position.

¨It´s ok to cry. She´s your mom.¨

¨I don´t have to cry. She´s ok now. She lives with daddy in the clouds. She doesn't hurt anymore. Auntie Lexa told me that. ¨ 

Maya layed down so her head was on her chest. Clarke was combing her fingers through Maya´s hair. She felt bad her dad died and now her mom. What made it worst was that her birthday was coming up. Lexa came in the room biting in too an apple.

¨You told her.¨

¨Yeah.¨

Maya lept off the bed and ran over to Lexa. Who was quick to pick her up. and set her on her hip. Maya tucked her face into Lexa´s neck.

¨Thank you agin for telling her.¨

¨No problem.¨

¨Auntie Lex. What´s going to happen.¨

¨Well you remember when Costia died and we went to her funeral.¨ Maya nodded. ¨We´ll have one for your mom.¨

¨Who´s going to take care of me.¨

¨That´s a good question. Clarke and I were going to adopt you. If that´s ok with you.¨

¨What does that mean?¨ Maya cocked her head and raised an eyebrow. It could easily have been one of the cutest things Lexa ever saw.

¨That means that we would be your family. You would live with us.¨

¨Rwelly?¨

¨Mhmm.¨

¨So you would be like my moms.¨

¨Kind of. But you most definitely do not have to call us mom.¨

¨But I want to call you mom.¨

¨I don't know if Clarke would be ok with that.¨

Maya squirmed to get out of Lexa´s embrace. Lexa gently let her down on the ground. She rushed over to the side of the bed tugging on Clarke's arm.

¨is it ok if I call you mom.¨

¨Sure if that´s ok with Lexa.¨

Maya ran back over to Lexa with a giant grin on her face. 

¨She said yes she said yes. but only if you let me.¨

Maya was still 4 so sometimes it was a little difficult to understand exactly what she was saying.

¨Ok you can call us mom I guess.¨

Lexa placed a kiss on Maya´s temple right before there was a knock at the door. A few police officers walked in.

¨Are you Mrs.Woods?¨

¨Yes.¨

¨Ok we´re just gonna have to ask you a few questions.¨

Lexa nodded and told Maya to go with Clarke after setting her down on the ground. Lexa followed them into the hallway.

¨Ok first question when was the last time you saw Mrs.Jacobs.¨

¨Ummm. I saw her about 2 weeks ago. She came to Check on Maya.¨

¨Ok. Did she ever use drugs alcohol.¨

¨She was a drug addict. She was clean for a year.¨

¨And dose Maya have any family she could go with.¨

¨My girlfriend and I were planning on adopting her. If that was possible. I´ve known Maya since she was a baby. Her dad died when she turned 2. She´s always been like a daughter to me. I just want what's best for her. ¨

¨Well that´s very sweet of both of you. If you guys are going to adopt her you will have to do a lot of paperwork. I´ll have someone come so you can start filling it out if you´d like. ¨

¨That would be great thank you.¨ The police officers nodded giving her a polite smile before turning to walk away.


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is a little on the longside. by the way I would love to see yall's comments to tell me what you would like to see later on.

¨Babe do you Know where Maya´s monkey is.¨ Clarke yelled into the kitchen. Where Lexa was pouring Maya some apple juice.

¨No.¨

¨Ok well can you find it.¨

¨You find it.¨

¨What ever.¨

It had been four weeks since Clarke was discharged. And three weeks since Maya was discharged. The babies were due next week and they were nowhere close to ready. 2 weeks ago they had officially adopted Maya. It wasn´t till then that Maya's started calling them mom and mommy. Lexa knew she was mommy and Clarke was mom. Most of the time it didn´t get too confusing. Lexa walked into the living room and handed Maya her sippy cup.

¨ Do you want to go to babies r us today.¨ Clarke asked turning her attention away from whatever Maya was watching. 

¨Do we have to go today? ¨

¨I think we should. I mean the babies are due to come next Wednesday. We have nothing. Which gives us a total of 6 days to get ready.¨

¨Fine. We can go. But we have to leave after noon .¨ Lexa said giving Clarke a stern look. Clarke was shocked. She had never seen that look from, Lexa, before.

¨Why?¨

Lexa took a deep breath. ¨I promised Anya I´d call her at noon .¨

Anya was Lexa´s cousin and they had just found out that she had a brain tumor. They didn´t know if they were going to be able to operate. If they couldn´t Anya had about two months left. 

¨Ok we can leave after.¨ 

XXXX

Lexa had finished talking with Anya. She seemed to be doing well. They wherein the car headed to the store. They figured since they where there they should get some stuff for Maya as well. Since she didn´t have a lot. They picked out white cribs bouncers and play pins. and a bunch of other stuff . and it all cost them $16,999. Maya was sleep when they got back home and Lexa put her down for the night. They had decided that they were going to set everything up tomorrow. Clarke´s house was huge it had about 9 bedrooms and 12 bathrooms. Lexa hadn´t even seen the whole thing. So they decided it would be best if they lived in Clarke's house. Not all the rooms had stuff in them. One had been turned into a room for Maya. and another for the triplets.

XXXX

The next morning Clarke woke up to the sun coming threw the open blinds. She never forgot to close her blinds. They must have been so exhausted that she forgot. Clarke moved to get up when Lexa tightened her grip around her waist.

¨No I want more snuggles.¨ Lexa said her eyes still closed. She didn´t even remember going to bed. 

¨ you awake?¨

¨Kinda. You smell like coconut.¨

¨Is that a bad thing?¨

¨It´s a good thing. You smell good.¨

¨Well, in that case, thank you.¨

¨Your welcome.¨

Clarke moved to get up agin. Lexa just tightened her grip. Clarke had to pee and she didn´t know how much longer she could hold it.

¨Lexa let go I have to pee! ¨

¨No.¨

¨Please. I don' t think you want me to pee in the bed. And I don´t know how much longer I can hold it.¨

Lexa groaned a lessened her grip. Making it easy for Clarke to slip away. Clarke used the restroom brushed her teeth and pulled on a huge old band sweatshirt. They were both off of work and deiced that they should stay home. Clarke walked back into their room and Lexa was gone. She bolted out the room looking for Lexa. She got down the stairs and there Lexa was. With Maya on her hip. They were making breakfast. 

¨This might be the cutest thing I´ve ever seen.¨

Maya jerked her head around. Dropping the spoon in the Pancake mix. Lexa had to fish out using her fingers.

¨Momma!¨ Maya yelled as soon as she saw Clarke. ¨Mommy down down down. Please.¨ 

Lexa gently let Maya down. As soon as her feet hit the floor she rushed over to Clarke. Clarke picked her up kissing her on the cheek.

¨Good moring. Sweetheart.¨ 

¨Good moring. ¨ Maya said with a giggle as Clarke pooked at her noes. ¨ Momma!¨

¨Maya!¨Clarke said with wide eyes. Mocking her daughter.

¨I´m helping mommy make breakfast.¨

¨I see that.¨

¨I mixed the pancakes.¨

¨Did you? Can we go back over with mommy?¨

Maya nodded. Her favorite part of the day was in the morning. When she got to see both her moms. Clarke and Lexa made sure that Maya helped with a lot of things. Like putting dishes and groceries away. Making choices on what she wanted to wear.

¨You didn´t have to make breakfast babe.¨

¨I know. But I wanted to.¨

¨I love you.¨

¨I love you too.¨

Clarke leaned over and gave Lexa a short kiss.

¨You´re gross.¨ Maya said sticking out her tongue.

¨Are we?¨ Lexa said. While she was putting every body´s food on plates. 

¨Yeah. you just kissed. you're not allowed to do that anymore.¨

¨We´re not allowed to kiss anymore?¨

¨Mhmmm. You have to promise that you won't kisseded.¨

¨We won't kiss. Not kisseded.¨ Lexa corrected the little girl. ¨and I promise we won´t kiss ever agin.¨

¨Hey I like my kisses.¨ Clarke said poking her lip out and batting her eyelashes. Lexa smirked and winked.

They sat down and ate their breakfast. Mostly in silence. it wasn´t awkward it was a comfortable silence. Clarke had to remind a Maya a few times not to play with her food. From this Lexa took one of her pieces of bacon and made it look like a mustache. 

¨Really babe. I shouldn't have to tell you not to play with your food.¨

¨You told Maya not to play with her food to not me.¨

¨Ok well, in that case, don´t play with your food. That goes for both of you.¨ Lexa just rolled her eyes and kept eating her breakfast.

Once they were done Clarke washed the dishes. While Lexa took Maya to go get dressed.   
XXXX

After the dishes where done and Maya was dressed Clarke went to go take a shower. While Maya dragged Lexa down the stairs to go watch tom and jerry. Maya loved Tom and Jerry. They had watched a few episodes when the doorbell rang. Lexa walked over to the door and opened it. holding Maya on her hip.

¨Who are you and why are you in this house.¨ The man yelled.

¨Nice to meet you too.¨ Lexa rolled her eyes. The man didn´t look fazed.

¨You didn´t answer my question. Who are you and why are you in the house?¨ The man yelled once more. 

¨I live her.¨

¨No you don´t. My daughter lives here with her boyfriend, Alex, They´ve been together for a while now.¨

¨Do you want to come in?¨ Lexa asked confused about who the man was.

¨Yes I would thank you very much. ¨ The man shoved passed Lexa and sat on the couch.

¨Babe can you help me?¨ Clarke yelled from the shower.

¨With what.¨

¨I need to wash my legs and I can´t reach them.¨

¨Ok here I come.¨ Lexa turned and looked at the man sitting on the couch. She took Maya and put her in her room and went to help Clarke.

She washed Clarke up got her dressed and went to go get Maya. They walked downstairs. Clarke was shocked to see her dad sitting on her couch. and by the looks of it, she already knew this was not going to be good.


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We learn more about Lexa and Clarkes realtionship with her dad. Clarke's dad is a bit of a homophobe.

Dad what are you doing here?¨

¨The real question is what is she doing here.¨ Jake said pointing at Lexa.

¨You didn´t answer my question.¨

¨I don´t have to. I´m your father. Do you have no respect? Your mother and I raised you better than this.¨

¨Your in my house. So either answer the question or get out.¨

¨I´m here up check on and Alex. Am I wrong to want to visit my daughter now and then.¨

¨Alex?¨

¨Mhmm. He says to tell you that he´s going to propose. Now I don´t know why he wants me to tell you but he does.¨

¨Dad. Alex and I broke up. Awhile ago.¨

¨So then your just lonely.¨

¨No!¨

¨Then where is the lucky man I want to meet him.¨

¨Woman.¨ Clarke corrected. ¨She´s right here.¨ Clarke said leaning into Lexa´s side.

¨Her. You have got to be kidding me.¨

¨I´m not.¨

¨My daughter does not date women. Have you learned nothing? Have I raised you wrong? seriously I wanna know.¨

¨How could you say that? I can date whoever I want. You don´t even know her.¨

¨Well then you. whatever your name is. I don´t care. Tell me how you were raised. ¨

¨I mostly raised my self. My dad always hated me. So when my mom died he gave me his car and $2,000 and told me to figure it out.¨

¨How old were you when he aboned you.¨

¨7¨

¨Well I can see why.¨

¨Dad!¨

¨Babe It´s fine.¨

¨No it´s not. Dad, I´m done. Go. Leave right now. ¨

¨Clarke...¨

¨No. I´m done with you. You forced me to marry Finn. And I did. And out of it I got abused and beat. And now you trying to get rid of Lexa.¨

¨She doesn´t belong with you.¨

¨I hate you, I hate you, I hate you I...¨ Clarke burst out into tears and Lexa was there to hold her.

¨Hey babe breathe. breathe for me.¨ Clarke stared shaking as Lexa was holding her. 

¨It´s not fair. He doesn´t get anything.¨

¨I know but you're safe. I´m here I got you. I promise.¨ 

Maya was sitting in the corner watching Paw Patrol on Lexa´s phone. and she was oblivious to what was going on. Clarke's breathing slowed and she was starting to calm down. Clarke's dad was standing there with a smirk on his face.

¨Leave my house now. Don´t even bother ever coming back.¨ Lexa said pointing towards the door. Jake left and slammed the door behind him.

¨Babe you ok.¨

¨I will be thanks.¨

¨You sure?¨

¨Yeah, I´m sorry. He was never like that when I was growing up. He was the sweet´est guy ever. We used to do all kinds of fun things together. But then-¨ Clarke trailed off into silence.

¨We don´t have to talk about it.¨

¨I want to it´s just an emotional subject.¨

Lexa held Clarke closer and tighter and laid a soft kiss on her temple.

¨My uncle Marcus was getting ready married. Her name was Hope. They kept putting off the wedding and my dad kept telling him to stop moving it. That the sooner the better. Marcus didn´t listen and Hope died of a stroke. Which is why my dad pushed me to marry Finn. I knew I loved Finn but at the time I couldn´t see him as my forever. I still don´t. And i never did. I wanted to take the time to figure out if I wanted to spend the rest of my life with him. After Finn died my dad got into drugs and he´s been like that ever since.¨

¨Baby I´m so sorry .¨

¨It´s ok.¨

The stood there just enjoying being with one another. Until Maya came over.

¨Mommy.¨ Maya said tugging on Lexas arm. ¨I´m hungry. I want lunch please.¨

¨Ok. Sweetheart. Do you know what you want for lunch?¨

¨Umm Wendy´s.¨

¨You just had Wendy´s yesterday. Is there anything else you want?¨

¨Your pie.¨

¨Ok we go get your pie. If that´s ok with momma.¨

¨Fine with me. I´ve kind of wanted pizza anyway. ¨

Lexa gave Clarke a quick kiss before going to look up the menu. When they got there Maya was sleep. She woke up when she smelt the pizza.

¨Pizza!¨ Maya yelled.

¨Yup.¨

¨Do I get my own pizza?¨

¨Mhmmm. You got a kid's pizza. And Momma and I are going to share one.¨

¨Ok. Do you have to take a nap when we go home.¨

¨Yes. Why wouldn´t you?¨

¨Because I just took one.¨

¨That doesn´t count. You where only sleep for like 5 minutes.¨

¨Momma do I have to take a nap?¨ Maya asked Clarke.

¨If mommy says yes then yes.¨

¨Fine.¨

They drove the rest of the way sing songs and playing eye spy. Your pie was about 30 minutes from where they lived. 

XXXX

Clarke and Lexa were cuddled up on the couch. They had just finished eating and getting Maya down for her nap. Maya would wake up in about 2 hours or so. 

They talked about names for the babies. And what it would be like to have all four kids in the house. It was so quiet in the house right now. But they knew that it wouldn´t last long.


	13. Chapter 13

Maya finally woke up and Lexa went to go get her. Clarke was sleeping with her head on Lexa´s lap. So when Maya started yelling Lexa had to try and move without waking Clarke. 

When she got upstairs Maya was sitting on her bed. With wild hair. Maya had very curly hair like Lexa´s. Even though she was in no way related to Lexa.

Lexa got her up and got dressed. Maya usually didn´t sleep with clothes on. She gets really hot at night and they don´t want her to overheat. So the chose not to put clothes on her. Once she was dressed Lexa redid her ponytails and they went downstairs.

When Maya saw that Clarke was sleep she was surprised. Clarke had been taking a lot of naps. More then she did. And she wondered why. 

¨Shh.¨ Maya said with her finger up to her lip. ¨Momma sleeping.¨

¨Yes she is. ¨

¨Why does momma take so many naps? Aren´t naps for little kids?¨

¨Well, you remember how momma has the babies in her belly.¨

¨Mhmmm.¨

¨They use a lot of mommas energy. So she takes more naps because she´s tired. ¨

¨Oh.¨

They went into the playroom. Care full not to wake Clarke. Clarke had gotten 4 hours of sleep last night. 

¨Do you want some water?¨

¨Yes please.¨

Lexa got up from her spot on the floor. She closed and locked the gate and went to go get Maya´s water. When she came back Maya had the barbie house set up for them to play. 

Clarke was still sleep. She had been sleeping for about 4 hours. She usually only slept for about 1 hour and a half when she took naps. 

¨Stay here ok Maya.¨

¨ Where you goin?¨

¨To go wake up momma.¨

¨I thought you said she needed rest.¨

¨She does. And it's important that she gets her rest. ¨

¨Then why you wake her up?¨

¨Because she´s been sleeping for 4 hours. And if I don´t wake her up she won´t sleep good tonight.¨

Lexa put the dolls down. They had been playing pirate adventure with Maya´s dolls for the past 2 hours. She got up locked the baby gate. 

¨Babe time to get up.¨ Lexa ran her hand down Clarke's arm. 

¨I don´t want to.¨

¨I know. But if you don´t get up your not going to sleep well tonight.¨

¨How long have I been asleep?¨

¨4 hours.¨

Clarke finally opened her eyes.

¨4 hours!¨

¨Yep.¨

¨Why did you let me sleep that long.¨

¨Because I knew you where tired. And It´s not good for you or the babies if you tire your self out.¨

¨I love so much.¨

¨I love you more.¨

Lexa helped Clarke off the couch and noticed she was holding her lower back.

¨You ok?¨

¨Yeah my back just hurts a little bit.¨

They went to the playroom to spend some time with Maya.


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This really long Because the babies are born.

It was 2 in the morning when the doorbell rang. Both Clarke and Lexa were already up and dressed. Today was the day that the babies where coming. Abby had come to watch Maya.

¨I´ll get the door.¨

Lexa ran downstairs to grab the door.

¨Lexa how are you?¨

¨Good how are you.¨

¨I doing well.¨ Abby pulled Lexa into a hug. Abby had grown to like Lexa. Jake not so much

¨I heard that you had a run-in with my husband.¨ Abby said as the headed towards the living room.

¨Yeah.¨

¨I´m sorry about him. I don´t know why he was so attached to Finn. I assume Clarke has told you the story.¨

¨Yes maam she has.¨

Clarke came downstairs in a white t-shirt and sweats. 

¨Hey, mom. Thanks agin for watching Maya.¨

¨No problem anytime.¨

¨You ready to go babe.¨ Clarke said turning towards Lexa.

¨Mhmmm." Lexa grabbed the hospital bag and they got ready to leave. 

XXXX

¨Ok so Lexa you can wait here till she´s out of surgery.¨ Indra said. 

¨Ok. Do you know how long it´s going to take?¨

¨I can't tell exactly how long but it shouldn´t be too long.¨

Lexa was waiting in the nursey. She had just gotten a text from Abby saying that Maya had just woke up looking for them. Lexa said that she would call when they were ready for Maya to come. Lexa pulled out her phone to call her sister 

¨Hello¨

¨Hey Ahn. It´s Lex¨

¨Hey sis was up.¨

¨Clarke just went into surgery. The babies are due today.¨

¨Oh my god how could I forget? I´ll be right there.¨

XXXX

¨Lexa ¨

¨Hey Anya.¨ Lexa pulled her big sister into a hug.

¨Is she still in surgery?¨

¨Yeah. Indra just came out to tell me that there were a few complications but she´s fine. ¨

¨What happened.¨

¨One of the babies umbilical cord got wrapped around their neck. But the baby´s fine.¨

¨Good.¨

They talked for a while when Indra came out.

¨She did great. She´s in the ICU. And all the babies are in the NICU.¨

¨Is she awake.¨

¨Not yet but I can take you to go see the babies. I can only take Lexa though. ¨

¨Ahn I can-¨

¨You just had three new kids Lexa. Go.¨ 

Lexa hugged her sister before turning and nodding to Indra.

XXXX

¨Ok this is baby A.¨ Indra handed the baby to Lexa.

¨Hi sweet girl. She´s adorable.¨

¨She is.¨ Indra took the baby from Lexa to hand her the next baby.

¨Baby B¨

¨Hi sweetie. You might be one of the cutest things I´ve ever seen.¨

Indra then gave Lexa the last baby.

¨Hi handsome. Your gonna be the only boy in a house full of girls huh. ¨

Their son was hooked up to oxygen. he was the one that had the cord wrapped around his neck. 

¨Do you want to carry one of them to Clarke's room. Or keep them in the cribs?¨

¨I´ll carry him.¨

XXXX

They had made it to Clarke´s room and she was still sleeping. Indra informed Lexa that she should wake up in about 10 minutes. Indra was one of Lexa´s really close friends.

¨Congrats agin Lex.¨

¨Thanks.¨

¨I´ll be back later.¨

Indra left the room and all Lexa wanted to do was show Clarke there knew kids. She never thought that she would have a daughter. And now she has three of them. She couldn´t get over how cute they were. She didn´t even know who the father was. But she didn´t care. She put the baby down in the crib.

Clarke started to try a little she still felt a little drowsy from medicine. Lexa moved to stand next to Clarke. 

¨Hey babe.¨

¨Hey.¨

¨You feel ok?¨

¨Alittle sore. but I´m fine. How are the babies?¨

¨Their beautiful.¨

¨It felt like it took longer than it was supposed to. Did something happen.¨

¨One of them had his umbilical cord around his neck. He´s on oxygen but he´s fine.¨ Clarke smiled. ¨You ready to see them?¨

¨Mhmmm.¨

Lexa walked over to the crib and picked up baby A. She walked her over and laid her gently into Clarke's arms. 

¨Hi sweetheart.¨ Clarke couldn´t stop her self from crying. It was a gentle cry not too intense. She was just so happy. Never in her life did she ever think that she would be this happy. After Finn starting hitting her she thought that she would never be able to leave.

¨How can something so tiny be so cute.¨

¨ I know right. You ready for the next one.¨

¨Yeah. ¨

Clarke gave the baby back to Lexa. Waiting for the time when she could hold the next baby. Lexa gave her the baby and Clarke gasped.

¨She´s perfect.¨ 

¨She is.¨

¨Can I hold her and the last baby¨

¨If you want¨

Lexa went and got their son hading him to Clarke. Being mindful of his oxygen line. 

¨We have a son.¨

¨We have a son.¨

¨He´s beautiful. The scans said we were having all girls.¨

¨The scans aren´t always right.¨

¨I guess so. I´m glad we decided to go with a gender-neutral for the nursey. But we´re definitely going to have to get him some clothes. ¨ 

¨Mhmmm¨

¨ We should talk names.¨

¨Sure. Do you have any in mind.¨

¨ I really like the name Emerson.¨

¨For a girl or a boy?¨

¨girl.¨

¨I like it.¨

¨Do you want middle names or no. ¨

¨Yeah. ¨

¨Do you like Bree as a middle name. For Emerson.¨

¨I like it.¨

¨Ok now we got to decide which one´s Emerson.¨

¨I think we should just go in order so baby A is Emerson.¨

¨I like that. 2 more to go. ¨

Lexa felt like she didn´t have a say on the baby's name. Yes, she was going to rais them and they were her kids. But they weren´t really their mom. Clarke kept asking her is she had any ideas. 

¨Ok I can´t pick all the names, Lex. I´m running out of names. ¨

Clarke looked at Lexa she was messing with her fingers. 

¨Babe look at me. You´ve been so excited to name them. What´s wrong?¨

¨I just...I feel like I shouldn´t be able to name them. I mean I don´t even know who the father is. Not that I care. It doesn´t change anything. I just feel like he should get to help you name them. I mean their his kids too.¨

¨That´s what this is about. You not knowing who the father is. ¨

Lexa slowed her fidgeting to look at Clarke.

¨Love if you wanted to know the father you should have just asked. ¨

Lexa nodded. She still didn´t think that it was right that she got the name them. But Clarke seemed ok with it. 

¨So I was going to tell you who the father was when we first found out. Then I decided to wait and never got to it. But the father is Murphy.¨

¨Murphy! Like my best friend Murphy?¨

¨Yeah. It was before you and I started dating. I was never in a relationship with Murphy though. Are you mad?¨

¨No of course not just surprised.¨

¨I get it. I asked Murphy if he wanted custody over the babies. He said the wants to help. Because of you. Because you're his best friend. But he wants no part in being a father. Babe, I get it. You feel like you don´t get a choice. But you do Lex I´m with you. Not him. I love you.¨

¨I love you too.¨

Lexa gave Clarke a quick kiss then put her hand on her shoulder. 

¨Ok so do you have any suggestions.¨ Clarke asked looking up at Lexa.

¨Do you like Dawson?¨

¨For a girl or boy?¨

¨Girl. but if you don´t like it that´s fine.¨

¨I love it.¨

¨Really?¨

¨Yeah. It´s a really pretty name.¨

¨Thanks. Do you want to pick the middle name?¨

¨Sure. How about Ireland.¨

¨I love it.¨

¨Do you like Nova.¨

¨For our son?¨

¨Yeah¨

¨I like it. Where did you get that name from.¨

¨My grandpa. His name was Nova¨

¨Them name him Royal Nova. In honor of your grandpa.¨

¨You really want to do that?¨

¨Yeah. Why not. Did your grandpa have a middle name?¨

¨No.¨

¨Ok so then our sons' name is Nova.¨

¨They can have your last name.¨

¨Or they could both of our last names.¨

¨Lex you don´t have to do that.¨

¨I know. But I want them to have both of our last names.¨

¨So Giffin-Woods¨

¨Yeah.¨

¨I love you.¨ Clarke said giggling.

¨I love you too.¨

They stood their just looking at their new kids for a moment before Lexa broke the silence.¨

"You ready for visitors."

"Are you ?¨

¨Yeah ¨

¨Then Yes.¨

Lexa left to go find Indra. 

¨Hey Lex. Is something wrong? ¨

¨No we're fine. I was just wondering if it was ok to let some of our family in.¨

¨Your a doctor Lex. The best one in the country actually. What do you think.¨

¨ Really Indra. This is not the time for quizzes. ¨

¨What do you think.¨

¨I don´t know. Different doctors give different recovery times. ¨

¨Yes you can have visitors. Do you want me to go get them or do you.¨

¨Can you go please.¨

¨Ok. What do they look like.¨

¨You know Anya. And she´ll bring the rest.¨

¨Ok.¨

Indra took her tablet. Indra was a really good friend. And she was always finding ways to mess with Lexa. But in a funny friendly way. Lexa was taught by Indra. Indra was her resident when she first started. She worked under Indra for years. Inrad was a pedis surgeon as well and then she switched to OB. 

Lexa walked back into Clarke's room. Pickin up Emerson to cradle her in her arms. 

¨Indra went to go get them.¨

¨Are Maya and my mom here.¨

¨Not sure but they should be. I can go check if you want.¨

¨I´d rather you stay here with me.¨

¨We can do that too.¨

Lexa walked over so she was standing next to the bed. Putting her hand on Clarke´s shoulder. 

¨I love you, Lex, .¨

¨I Love you too Clarke. ¨

Lexa bent over and kissed Clarke's forehead. 

¨I´m not ready for Maya to meet her new siblings.¨

¨She´s been so excited to meet them.¨

¨I know but she is one of the most hyperactive children I´ve ever met. We really should´ve spent more time teaching her how to be gentle.¨

¨She´s 4 she´s just trying to learn everything. But your right she needs to learn how to be gentle. She´s not very good at that.¨

¨I guess she´ll learn.¨

¨Yeah.¨

¨I know she´s our daughter now and I should really know this but when is Maya´s birthday.¨

¨Christmas.¨

¨Her birthday´s on Christmas?¨

¨Mhmmm.¨

¨So we´re going to have to buy her extra presents.¨

¨If you want.¨

Clarke was bout to answer when there was knock at the door. Soon after Anya slipped through the door followed through the door followed by Abby who was holding Maya.

¨Congrats too both of you.¨ Anya smiled.

¨Thankyou.¨

¨Mommy, Momma!¨ Maya squealed and wiggled out of Abby´s embrace. 

¨Baby.¨ Maya said pointing the babies that Clarke and Lexa were holding. 

¨Yeah babies¨ Lexa said. 

¨I hold baby?¨

¨Yeah.¨

Lexa walked over to the chair in the corner. 

¨Sit in mommy´s lap.¨

Maya climbed on to Lexa´s lap. She was pretty strong so she could just push her self up on Lexa´s lap. 

May copied the motion Lexa was making with her arms. And Lexa laid Emerson down in her arms. Making sure to help Maya support her head. 

¨Awww.¨ Abby said as she walked over to the bed. When she saw the babies she gasped. 

¨Oh my lord. Their adorable.¨

¨They are aren´t they.¨

¨Can I hold one ¨ 

¨Of course.¨

Dawson was currently sleeping and Clarke had to try her best not to wake her. Clarke layed her down on her lap and handed Nova to her mom. 

¨Hi buddy.¨ Abby cooed 

¨I thought you were having all girls, ¨ Anya said looking, Lexa.

¨The scans where wrong.¨

¨Have you guys decided on names.¨

¨Emerson Ireland. Dawson Bree, and Nova.¨ Clarke said pointing to each baby. 

¨Nova. Like after you grandfather?¨

¨Yeah I´ve always liked the name. Are you okay with that? ¨

¨Of course.¨


	15. Chapter 15

They had been talking for about 2 hours before Clarke fell asleep. Abby and Anya had left to let Lexa and Clarke get some rest. 

Clarke was still sleep. When Lexa woke up to the sound of a crying baby. She rushed to the cribs to see which baby needed attention. Emerson needed to be fed. Lexa felt bad for having to wake Clarke. 

¨Babe.¨ Lexa shook Clarke genteelly. 

¨Hmmm¨

¨Emerson needs to be fed.¨

¨I just fed her.¨

¨I know. But premies eat every 3 hours.¨

¨Ok.¨

Lexa gave Clarke Emerson so she could feed her.

Once she was done eating Lexa had asked Abby to drop Maya off.

¨Hey babe. Your mom is dropping Maya off. So I´m gonna head downstairs to meet them if that's ok.¨

¨Yeah that's fine.¨

¨What do you want to do later.¨

¨Can we watch a movie. Just as a family.¨

¨Yeah.¨

¨Thanks¨

Lexa got a text from Abby letting her know that they were downstairs in the lobby. 

XXXX

¨Mommy¨ Maya yelled as she bolted in Lexa's direction. Lexa scooped her up and gave her a kiss on her temple. 

¨Hi sweetheart. ¨

¨Where Momma.¨

¨She´s still in her room with the babies.¨

¨How much longer is she going to be in there.¨

¨She´s gonna be here for a while. They just had to take 3 babies out of her belly goofball. ¨

Maya nodded and then tucked her face into Lexa´s neck.

¨Thankyou agin Abby.¨

¨No problem.¨

¨Do you have to work today?¨

¨yeah my shift starts in about 2 hours.¨

Abby worked at another hospital about 10 minutes from where Lexa worked. She´s a general surgeon. 

¨I totally forgot to tell you but you don´t have to watch Maya tomorrow. ¨

¨Are you sure I´m off work tomorrow I could-¨

¨It´s fine you watch her on a lot of your off days. And she probably needs time to warm up to her new siblings. ¨

¨BABY¨ Maya yelled. 

¨Yeah babies.¨

¨Ok well if your sure that you don´t need me then I should be getting home. I would like to take a shower and eat something before I have to head into work. ¨

¨Ok. ¨ Lexa said then started tickling Maya. ¨Can you grandma bye-bye.¨

¨Down down down mommy.¨

Maya started to squirm in Lexa´s grasp. And Lexa set her down and Maya bolted in Abby´s direction. She warped her self around Abby´s leg. 

¨ Bye mi ma.¨

¨Bye sweetheart. I love you. ¨

¨I love you too.¨

¨Can you make me a promise?¨

¨Mhmmm.¨

¨Make sure that your good for your mommy´s ok. And help with the babies.¨

¨Ok.¨

Maya untangled her self from her grandma and walked slowly back to her mom. She drugs her feet with her head down. Lexa scooped her daughter up and the walked to Clarke's room. 

¨What's wrong champ?¨

¨Baby.¨

¨What about them.¨

¨I don´t want them.¨

¨Why not.¨

¨Because they cry. And you and mama love baby and you no love me anymore.¨

¨We will always love you. I have enough love for you mama and the babies. You're my daughter¨

¨Really?¨

¨Yes. Guess what. We´re gonna have a family movie night in mama´s room. ¨

¨Yay¨

XXXX

¨Alright what movie do yall want to watch.¨

¨Trolls!¨ Maya yelled.

¨Babe you ok with that?¨ Clarke asked giving Lexa a questioning look.

¨yeah. ¨

They had brought Lexa´s laptop with them so they could watch movies off of Netflix. 

They were all seated on Clarke's bed. The baby´s where in their cribs sleeping. Clarke had Maya sitting on her lap and Lexa snuggled up next to her. 

XXXX

They were about halfway through the movie when Maya fell asleep. Once she was asleep Clarke and Lexa decided that they where gonna watch a horror movie. They decided on Friend Request.

It was around Maya´s nap time when they started the Troll´s movie so they weren´t surprised that she fell asleep.

¨I love you.¨

¨I love you too babe.¨ 

Lexa leaned over to give Clarke a kiss. Careful not to wake Maya. Nova started to cry which woke Emerson and Dawson.

¨You ready to do this for like 5 more years.¨ Clarke said giving Lexa a questioning look 

¨Not really.¨

Lexa pryed her self out of bed to go get the babies. She got Nova out of his crib and rocked him gently and he quickly fell back asleep. Both Clarke and Lexa where supprised that Maya didn´t wake up with all the screaming. Lexa gave Emerson and Dawson to Clarke to feed them.

¨Ummm babe...I can't exactly feed them with Maya right here. ¨

¨Sorry.¨

Lexa had put Nova back in his crib and rounded the bed to move Maya. She scooped Maya up with ease and walked to her over to the couch. 

¨How do you do that.¨

¨Do what.¨

¨Lift her up like it´s the easiest thing you´ve ever done. ¨

¨She isn´t that heavy.¨

¨Iknow you lift but how much do you lift?¨

¨I usually lift about 60 pounds to warm up and then I lift 85 to every morning and every night. You should come to the gym with me someday. ¨

¨I swear you're trying to kill me.¨

¨I am not.¨

¨Do you want to finish the movie?¨

¨Sure.¨

Lexa went back over to the bed so that she could sit with Clarke.

XXXX

By the time the movie was over Clarke was the only one awake. Lexa had fallen asleep almost directly after she laid on the bed. Clarke still had Dawson and Emerson in her arms and they were both asleep. 

¨Momma.¨ Maya said as she woke up from her nap. 

¨Yes baby.¨

¨Do you love me.¨ 

¨Of course baby girl.¨

¨How can you love me mommy and baby.¨

¨Because my love is endless.¨

¨Was that mean.¨

¨It means that I have enough love for all of you. I will always love you.¨

¨Ok.¨

Maya went over to Lexas back and started digging around in it. 

¨Whatcha looking for.¨

¨Mommy phone.¨

¨Why do need mommy´s phone?¨

¨Because I watch Dave and Ava¨

¨It´s in the smallest pocket in the front. ¨

Lexa had and iPhone 11 pro max. Which is a better phone than Clarke has Clarke has an iPhone XR. Lexa had a lot of money and she could by at least 15 houses if she wanted to. But she chose to save it. 

¨Open open.¨ Maya said as she handed to phone to Clarke. 

¨Please.¨

¨Please. ¨ Maya repeated. They had been trying to work on Maya´s manners. Maya had a great vocabulary and could form full sentences beautifully and that was all thanks to Lexa. 

¨You can open it.¨

¨Password...Please.¨

¨C-L-A-R-K-E-2-0-2-0¨

¨Thankyou.¨

¨Your welcome sweetheart. If you look in the backpack your headphones should be in there. ¨

¨Why I need headphones. ¨

¨Because mommy and the babies are sleeping and I don´t want you to wake them up.¨

¨Ok. ¨

Maya walked over to the bag and grabbed the headphones. She had unicorn headphones that had a unicorn horn at the top. Clarke thought they were too expensive for her seeing as they were $150. But Maya was begging for them and Lexa doesn´t really pay attention to price tags so she bought them. 

Clarke was still amazed at how much money Lexa had. From Lexa´s work to her inheritance money. She still had a whole lot. Clarke knew that if she had that kind of money she would have spent it all by now. The only reason she had all the stuff she had was because of her husband. They paid off their house and all their cars. The house was beautiful but it reminded her too much of him. Everything had a memory attached to it. She would remember sitting on the couch relaxing and then Finn walk into the room just so he could throw something at her. 

She didn´t know when she was going to ask Lexa to move but she was. She had always wanted to live in one of those giant mansions but she wasn´t sure how to ask Lexa for that. She didn´t want her for her money she wanted her for her because she loved her. She knew that she would never be able to afford that kind of house on her own so she would need Lexa's money as well. 

Clarke quickly snapped out of her thoughts when Lexa elbowed her in the ribs. She knew she was sleep and couldn´t help it but it still hurt. 

¨Oww.¨

Lexa was a deep sleeper so it was no surprise when she didn´t wake up. 

Clarke elbowed Lexa in her ribs as her way of getting back at her. 

¨Oww. What was that for.¨ Lexa complained. ¨

¨Revange.¨

¨What´d do you mean.¨

¨You elbowed me in the ribs so I elbowed you in the ribs.¨

¨When did I do that?¨

¨While you were sleep.¨

¨I was sleep. I can´t help it.¨

¨I know. but I´m still mad at you .¨

¨will kisses make it better .¨

¨Mhmmm.¨

Clarke leaned down to kiss Lexa. The kiss started gently but slowly became more intense. Totally forgetting they were in the ICU at the hospital they worked at. The ICU had glass doors which means that everyone in the hall could easily see them making out. Clarke reached down tugging on Lexa shirt. Lexa was about to take it off when she remembered where they were. 

¨We can´t.¨

¨Please.¨

¨Babe we´re in the ICU.¨

¨shit. you owe me.¨

¨That I do.¨


	16. Chapter 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lexa get's sick

It had been two months since the babies where born and it was getting closer to Christmas. Abby had been over almost every day for the first couple of weeks to help out. 

Clarke rolled over in the bed expecting Lexa to be laying next to her. But she wasn´t. Clarke jumped out of the bed not even bothering to put on pants. 

¨Baby...Babe...Babe...Ba-¨

Clarke was interrupted when there was a loud groaning sound coming from the living room. 

She rushed into the living room to find Lexa curled up in a ball with a blanket in a heating pad. She was laying on the sofa and Clarke had never seen her so miserable. 

¨Baby what's wrong.¨ Clarke said as she crouched down in front of the couch. 

¨I´m sick.¨

¨I can see that.¨

Clarke checked Lexa's temperature to see if she had a fever. She definitely had one she was burning up. She got up to go get the thermometer when Lexa grabbed her wrist. 

¨don't leave me.¨

¨I have to get the thermometer so I can check your temp. ¨

¨Fine. But hurry.¨

Clarke walked into the kitchen and scrambled through drawers trying to find the thermometer. She rushed back to Lexa. She was groaning in pain and Clarke hated to see her like this. 

¨What is it.¨

¨103.5¨

¨Ahgg.¨

¨ Babe I have to take you to the hospital. ¨

¨No I´m fine.¨

¨We don´t know that.¨

¨Yes we do.¨

¨Baby if something is really wrong with you we need to know  
. You're a surgeon you know how many people come in thinking there fine when there not.¨

¨Fine. But I get ice cream on the way back.¨

¨Ok.¨

¨Yay.¨ Lexa groaned a ging scrunching up her face in pain.

¨What´s hurting. ¨

¨Everything.¨

¨Does it hurt to breathe.¨

¨Yes. ¨

¨Ok I´m gonna call my mom so we can go. ¨

¨Your moms working. She told me yesterday that she couldn´t come this morning because she´s working. ¨

¨I´ll call raven.¨

Clarke moved to get up. when Lexa grabbed her wrist.

¨Don´t leave me.¨

¨Ok.¨

Clarke pulled out her phone and quickly scrolled to Raven's contact. It rang twice before she answered.

¨Hey, griff was up.¨

¨Lexa´s sick and she has a really high fever and she said it hurts to breathe. I was gonna ask if you can come over and watch the kids.¨

¨Yea of course. I´ll be over if 5. Oh and by the way make sure you save the best surgeon in the U.S.¨

¨I will. Thanks, Rae.¨

¨ No problem I´ll see you in a minute.¨

¨Ok bye.¨

¨Bye.¨

¨She said she´ll be here in about 5 minutes.¨

¨Can I take ibuprofen.¨

¨You can take one. ¨

¨I need more than that. ¨

¨I know but they´ll get you some pain meds when we get there.¨

Clarke walked into the kitchen to get the bottle of ibuprofen. The had the pill kind and the liquid kind. They used the liquid kind for the babies and the pill kind for them. She grabbed a glass of water and one pill and rushed back over to Lexa. She had moved slightly she was laying on her back more instead of her side. 

¨Here babe.¨

Lexa grabbed the water and the pill and was about to take them when Clarke stopped her.

¨You have to sit up.¨

¨I can´t.¨

¨I got you. Just put your weight on me.¨

¨Ok.¨

¨1...2...3¨

Clarke helps Lexa sit up on the couch and she was sure that she had never lifted anything heavier in her whole life. Lexa only weighed 160 pounds. But the dead weight that she was putting on Clarke made it feel like she weighs 260 pounds.


	17. Chapter 17

Once Lexa had taken the medicine she fell asleep. Clarke was running her fingers through her long brown hair. Lexa´s hair was pretty long she didn´t cut it much because she never really cut it as a kid. Clarke had just pulled out her phone when the doorbell rang. She moved slowly trying not to wake Lexa. Right, when she opened the door Raven rushed through the door.

¨Hey Rae thanks for coming over.¨

¨Yeah any time. How is she.¨

¨She´s finally asleep. I knew she wasn´t sleeping well. I just thought it was stress. But she barely slept at all last night. ¨

¨Awww poor thing.¨

¨I know. She doesn't get sick easily. The kids are still slept by the way. There are bottles in the fridge. and Maya should tell you what kind of cereal she wants. If she doesn't use manners to hesitate to push her to. We´re not leaving right now I want to be able to tell the kids bye. And Lexa needs some sleep she doesn't sleep well in the car.¨

¨Ok.¨

¨Did you eat.¨

¨No I was still sleeping when you called. ¨

¨Oh I´m sorry I didn´t mean to-¨

¨It´s fine griff you're worried about Lexa I get it.¨

¨I can make you some cereal or something.¨

¨I´ll take a banana if you have one.¨

¨You sure.¨

¨Yeah¨

¨Ok. ¨

Clarke walked into the kitchen to get Raven her banana when she realized that Raven was still standing by the door. 

¨You can sit on the couch.¨

¨Are you sure I didn´t want to wake Lexa.¨

¨No it´s fine she´s a deep sleeper. It takes a lot to wake her up. ¨

Raven walked over and sat on the couch next to Lexa.

¨Damn she cute when she sleeps.¨

¨She´s mine.¨ Clarke glared and Raven.

¨I know doesn't mean she´s not cute. ¨

¨I know.¨

¨She dosen´t even snore.¨

¨Nope.¨

¨That´s amazing. I wish that I didn´t snore. ¨

¨I know right. She does smile in her sleep though. ¨

¨That´s a little creepy.¨

¨Yup.¨

Clarke walked over to Raven with her banana cut up on a plate.

¨Uhhh...Griff. Why did you cut up my banana.¨

¨Oh I´m sorry I´m just so use cutting them up for Maya.¨

¨You are turning into such a mom. ¨

¨Shut it.¨

¨I actually meant to tell you that I´ve been seeing someone.¨

¨Really who?¨

¨Her name is Anya.¨

Clarke´s eyes widen at the name.

¨Anya.¨

¨Yeah. I don´t know how long we´ll be together though. She has a brain tumor and they don´t know if they can operate. It´s really sad actually.¨

¨I know. Anya is Lexas´s sister.¨

¨Really.¨

¨Yeah.¨

¨Oh my God.¨

¨Well that´s not weird at all. That my best friend is dating my girlfriend's sister. ¨

Raven was about to answer when Lexa woke up coughing. It didn´t take Clarke long to get to Lexa´s side.

¨Hey breathe.¨ Clarke was rubbing her and up and down Lexa´s arm.

¨I...Can´t.¨

¨Yes you can. Rae can you go get her some water.¨

¨Yeah.¨

Raven ran into the kitchen to get a glass of water. and brought it back over to Clarke.

¨Here drink this. ¨

Lexa drank a little she couldn´t drink much because she was coughing. 

After a minute of coughing, she started to cough up blood. 

¨Raven go get a towel please and bring me my phone.¨

When raven came back Clarke wiped Lexa´s mouth and called an ambulance. 

"Your gonna be ok."

"What if I'm not."

"Here lye down."

Clarke helped Lexa lay down and started to run her fingers through her hair.

Clarke unlocked her phone so Raven could call 911.

"How long did they say, Rae."

"about 5 minutes."

"Ok ."


	18. Chapter 18

"Ok, we're gonna check vitals." One of the EMT's said

Bellamy was there and he was holding Lexa's hand. Clarke was upstairs tending to the kids. All the banging and the sirens had woken them up.

"What happened champ," Bellamy asked 

""I don't know. I haven't felt good for the past week but today was worse. way worse."

"I'm sorry." 

"I't's ok."

"Does she need to go the hospital," Bellamy asked looking at the EMT's that where working on Lexa.

"Yeah and we gotta move NOW!"

"Ok do you want Clarke to ride with you?"

"Please."

"Ok. You can go ahead and load her in the rig but don't leave until her girlfriends get there got it."

"Yes."

They rolled Lexa out of the house to be put in the ambulance. Raven got Clarke from upstairs and Clarke rushed to get in the ambulance.

XXXX  
¨Dr.Lexa woods. she is complaining that it hurts to breathe and she was throwing up blood at the scene. She has body ache´s and 103.5 fever.¨

¨Ok let's get her to bed.¨ Monty yelled.

Clarke never left Lexa's side holding her hand the whole time. They rushed Lexa into room 1.

¨It´s gonna be okay babe.¨

¨It´s...getting har...harder...to...breathe.¨

¨I know. It´s ok.¨

¨I don´t want to do this.¨

¨It might just be a virus that they can give you medicine for. You could be fine in 2 days. ¨

Once they were finally in the room Clarke had to let go of Lexa´s hand. And Lexa ordered them to let Clarke stay in the room. She did have a lot of power since she was the best surgeon in the country. But people were also scared of her so the almost always listened.

Clarke was standing over in the corner while Monty was checking her breathing and her oxygen levels.

¨Give her some oxygen. And order a chest MRI and a chest CT.¨ Monty said to one of the nurses¨

¨yes Dr.¨ 

¨Why does she need oxygen?¨ Clarke asked as she pulled Monty out of the door.

¨She´s not breathing very well. And while the meds will help her calm down the oxygen will make it easier to breathe which will also help her relax. ¨

¨Yous saved me so you can save her right?¨

¨Acutallly she saved you I just happened to be there to do CPR.¨

¨If you weren´t there to restart my heart I would be dead.¨

¨Anyone could´ve done that.¨

The nurse that Monty had told to give Lexa oxygen had walked by with an oxygen tank not too long ago. 

¨I have more post-ops to check on. If she tells you she doesn´t need the oxygen don´t let her take off her mask. She will try any way she can trust me.¨

Clarke nodded and Monty walked away. Clarke was dreading walking through that door. She wanted to be with Lexa but she didn´t want to see her in pain not able to breathe. 

Clarke stood outside the door for a good 5 minutes before she was able to go in. Lexa was sleep hooked up to all kinds of wires. it killed her to see her like this. She still had on her oxygen mask which was a good thing since she was sleep.


	19. Chapter 19

It had been about an hour a Lexa was still sleeping. The nurse came in to tell Clarke that they where gonna take her up to CT soon. Clarke thought that it would be a good idea to call Raven and check on the kids. 

¨Hey Rae.¨

¨Hey. I totally forgot to tell you but Octavia is over here with me. I was totally freaking out about having to take care of the triplets by myself.¨

¨I thought O was in new york.¨

¨She was she got back yesterday.¨

¨Oh.¨

¨Hows Lexa?¨

¨Not so good.¨

¨ Why what happened?¨

¨She threw up more blood in the ambulance and even more when we got here. They put her on Oxygen and Ordered an MRI and a CT. ¨

¨Oh my God. Do they know what's wrong.¨

¨Their not sure yet. She´s on oxygen and there giving her blood.¨

¨Do you need me to come to the hospital I can have O watch the kids.¨

¨Please I´m dying in here.¨

¨Ok I´ll see you soon.¨

Once raven hung up Lexa finally spoke up.

¨Who was that.¨

¨Raven.¨

¨How are the kids.¨

¨Their fine. How are you.¨

¨In pain.¨

¨Take some of your medicine.¨

¨I don´t want it.¨

¨You want to be in pain?¨

¨No. I´ve just had so much pain medicine in my life. I had more medicine by the time I was 8 than I normal person would have in their whole Life.¨

¨Why.¨

¨I know that I should have told you this before. But I haven't had the easiest life. Please don´t be mad at me. ¨

¨Why would I be mad at you.¨

¨Because the last time I told someone this story I got beat. Which is why I don´t tell it to many people.¨

¨I love you now and I will love after you tell me the story.¨

Lexa took a deep breath before telling Clarke the story.

¨I was born with a brain tumor which caused my body to develop weird. I was born on the outside as a boy but all of my muscles on the inside are girl's muscles. I was born intersexed. So I took medicine for that...¨

Lexa paused she didn´t know if she could go any further. She knew that she needed too but she didn´t know if she wanted to. She looked over to Clarke who was looking at her with complete love and patients. 

¨Before my mom died I got my tumor removed. And I was fine I felt better and I stop having headaches. when I was 3 my stomach had been hurting really bad for a while. So my mom took me to the doctor. I got all kinds of tests MRI´s CT´s. I waited for about 2 months to get a final answer and they found nothing. They told me to take some Pepto Bismol and get some rest. ¨

¨Did they ever figure it out.¨

¨Yes. I lived with my stomach aches for 1 year and they just kept getting worse and worse. The meds never help and my mom would give me pain meds to but those did nothing. I went back to the doctor and I was diagnosed with cancer.¨

¨Oh my God. I´m so sorry.¨

¨It´s fine.¨

¨No it´s not.¨ Clarke rushed to grab Lexa´s hand.

¨Yes it is i´m here aren´t I.¨

¨Laying in a hospital bed.¨

Lexa sighed she knew Clarke was right. A lot of bad things had happened to her in her life and she was sure that more bad things would keep happening.

¨What happened next.¨

¨My mom wanted me to get treatment and my dad didn´t he called it a waste of money. My mom had said that I would die without the treatment. I knew I was gonna die. My mom was an amazing surgeon as you know. But I knew that my dad always overruled my mom whatever my dad wanted went. So I knew that there was really no chance that I was gonna get the treatment. But I did and I had cancer for 4 years. and on my 7th birthday, they told me I was cancer-free. But then after being out of the hospital for 3 months my mom was in a boat accident that´s how she died. And that same month is when my dad aboned me he told me I was useless annoying and that he never wanted me that I was a mistake. He said that with my mom gone he could do whatever he wanted with me he said he wanted to get rid of me. and he did.¨

¨I´m sorry babe. ¨ Clarke started crying unctroballay. 

¨Come here.¨ Lexa said with her arms out. ready to hold Clarke and not let go.

Clarke fell into Lexas arms. Not knowing why she couldn´t stop crying. 

¨This is wrong.¨

¨What babe?¨

¨I should be holding you I shouldn´t be the one crying.¨

Clarke looked up in Lexas eyes. And Lexas moved to wipe the tears off of Clarke's face. 

¨I know that my life hasn´t been the best. But all of the bad things that´ve happened have led me to you and I wouldn´t trade that for the world. ¨

¨Why are so good to me.¨

¨Why are you so good to me?¨ Lexa had a smirk on her face and Clarke couldn´t help but giggle.

Clarke reached up to give Lexa a kiss. There lips were about to meet when Echo walked through the door. 

¨Oh I´m sorry. I just needed to check vitals but I can...¨

¨No It´s fine.¨ Clarke said because couldn´t stop laughing. 

¨Ow ow ow ow.¨ 

¨You ok babe.¨ Clarke said tracing lazy circles on Lexa´s hand. 

¨It hurts to laugh.¨ All Lexa´s laughing turned into coughing which turned into her throwing up more blood. 

Echo grabbed a towel and wiped Lexa´s mouth and helped her lay back down. 

¨Vitals look good to take it easy ok. Wells will be up soon to take you to CT and MRI ok?¨

¨Ok.¨


	20. Chapter 20

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We learn more about Lexa's past and there is mention of murder.

Lexa had been back for her CT and MRI for about 3 hours and Raven was there with Clarke. 

¨She´s been sleeping for three hours. I should probably wake her up just to make sure she´s still breathing.¨

¨You should let her rest Clarke.¨

¨But I miss her. And don´t get me wrong I want her to be ok more than anything but I miss hearing her voice.¨

And at that Lexa woke up.

¨Hey.¨

¨Lexa!¨ Clarke jumped up and rushed over to kiss Lexa.

¨Hey. What that about.¨

¨I missed you.¨

¨I´ve been right here the whole time.¨

¨But you weren´t you were sleep and you´ve been sleeping for 3 hours and I just wanted you to wake up. ¨

¨Well I´m awake now. Do they know whats going on.¨

¨No. Hey Rae can you go ask a nurse to put her labs at the front. ¨

¨I can try.¨

Raven walked out of the room with a wave to Lexa.

¨Hey, babe I was thinking that you´ve met my friends and my parents and I get that I cant meet your parents but can I at least meet some over your friends.¨

¨I don´t know if you want to.¨

¨Please.¨

¨My friends are dangerous people Clarke. And I love you and I don´t need you to get hurt.¨

¨What to do mean their dangerous people.¨

¨You have to remember I grew up on the streets so my way of surviving wasn´t very legal.¨

¨What do you mean.¨

¨There are multiple things from my past that are pretty disturbing.¨

¨I can take just tell me.¨

¨Well...I used to be a drug addict and an alcoholic. No one cared because I lived on the streets. I went to a free public school but another wise I lived on the streets. I finally decided to stop and I got clean. That´s when I met one of my closest friends her names ontari. She lived on the streets as well she helped me out alot.¨

¨That doesn't sound so bad.¨

¨Our way of surviving wasn´t completely legal. I´ve killed 10 people in my life Clarke just to keep myself alive. ¨

Clarke couldn´t believe what she just heard her sweet, loving, and caring Lexa killed ten people. All she could do was stare at Lexa in disbelief. 

¨I totally get it if you don´t want to be with me anymore Clarke.¨

¨You killed someone.¨

¨Yes...And trust me it´s the worst decision I´ve ever made. You can walk out if you want you to leave me if you want I wouldn´t falt you for that. Just know that I love you.¨

¨Lex how could you do that.¨

¨People who are bout to die will do anything Clarke.¨

¨I´m sure those people would have done anything to keep themselves alive.¨

¨I deserve that and I´m sure they would have.¨

¨How could you-¨ 

Clarke sighed she was so confused Lexa was the happiest most loving person she had ever met and it was hard for her to take in all this information. 

¨I cant ... I can't do this.¨

Clarke ran out of the room Crying leaving Lexa there by her self. Lexa felt helpless she knew she shouldn´t have told Clarke those things. She knew Clarke wasn´t going to take it well and she told her anyways.


	21. Chapter 21

¨Hey what's wrong griff?¨ Raven said as she saw Clarke rush out of Lexa´s room. 

¨It´s...Lexa.¨

¨Did something happen. I asked the nurse to get her to the top of the line but I could only get her to 5th inline.¨

¨No she´s fine it´s just-¨

Clarke couldn´t finish her sentence before she broke down. She had already been crying but this was the most she had ever cried since her younger sister died. She never talked about her sister mainly because she barely remembered her. 

¨Hey breathe Clarke take your time I´m here for you. Just-¨

¨She´s killed 10 people.¨

¨What when.¨

¨I don´t know I just told her I wanted to meet her friends and she said I shouldn´t because of their dangoures. And I asked why and she explained everything.¨

Clarke was sobbing barely able to even get those words out. But she needs to vent so that she could go back and talk to Lexa. She felt bad for Lexa. Lexa had raised her self on the streets but at least after her dad died she was able to get inheritance money.

¨You should talk to her. You just ran out of the room with no explanation She probably thinks that you´re breaking up with her. ¨

¨I´m...I could never leave her.¨

¨Then go talk to her. Please.¨ 

Clarke listened and made her way down the hall to talk to Lexa.


	22. Chapter 22

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clarke walks away from Lexa but don't worry they will have a happy ending

¨Lexa can we talk.¨

¨Sure.¨

Clarke walked in the room Slowly closing the door behind her.

¨I´m sorry for walking out like that!¨

¨It´s ok I don´t blame you I would´ve done the same thing.¨

¨I´m sorry if I made you think that I was leaving you. I just couldn´t understand it. You´re the most loving, happy, and caring person I´ve ever met. I just don´t understand how you could do something like that.¨

¨I don´t understand how I did it either. I was one of the hardest things I´ve ever done.¨

Clarke couldn't bring her self to look Lexa in the eye she wanted to but she couldn´t. Lexa reached down to grab Clarke´s hand and she quickly pulled away. Clarke wanted no kind of contact with Lexa in a physical way. She just knew that she had to tell her that she at least cared.

¨Clarke...¨ Clarke had never heard Lexa´s voice sound like that it was raspy and She sounds like she was about to burst into tears. Clarke felt no emotion for Lexa at least not in a sympathetic way. 

¨Earlier you said that you wouldn´t change any of the bad things that happened in your life. Does that mean that if you were able to go back in time you still kill those people?¨

Lexa felt awful about what she did but she knew she wouldn´t take it back. All those things led her to Clarke. Clarke was twirling her hands in her lap not even attempting to look at Lexa.

¨Yes. I would still kill those people if it means that I can be with you.¨

¨I can´t do this.¨

¨Your breaking up with me?¨

¨No I just can't do this right now. I need time to be alone.¨

¨If you leave me what about the kids. What would happen to them.¨

¨I don´t know.¨

¨Don't you think that you should figure that out.

¨I wasn´t breaking up with you before but I might be now.¨

Clarke walked out of the room and slammed the door behind her. She rushed to the stairs and sat there. She really needed to go home and see her kids but the stairs were as far as she could go. She wanted to see her kids but she knew the second she saw them she would think about how Lexa should be there with her. And she did not need to think about Lexa.

Lexa sat in her hospital room thinking about how she might get home and Clarkes gone. She was scared and she didn´t know what to do. So she did exactly what she shouldn't have done.


	23. Chapter 23

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> attempted suicide.short chapter

Lexa struggled to pull out her tubes. She had pulled Off her heart monitor and pulse monitor. The nurse had come in while she was sleeping when Clarke was on the phone to hook her up to a machine to help her breathe. Lexa had struggled with depression as long as she could remember and Clarke breaking up with her didn´t help. 

After about 5 minutes she was able to take out all of her tubes and wires which set off her heart monitor. And nurse cam running in. She couldn´t breathe and she knew that when she took out all her wires. The nurses rushed to hook her back up to her monitor´s and machines but Lexa´s face was already turing purple. They tried to give her the oxygen mask and she pushed it away she didn´t want it she did this to her self. Her feet started to go num and she knew that she was probably going to die. She could barely keep her eyes open. 

When her eyes finally closed she could still her everything around her. The beeping the clicking the yelling and she wanted it all to stop he just wanted to die. 

By the tiem thet they got her hooked back up and on her heart rate mointor her face was completly purple her whole body was num and cold and her eyes where closed. Lexa knew that she was most likely going to live. The last thing she heard before completly black out was 

¨Lets page her girlfriend Clarke Griffin at a 911. ¨

And Lexa knew this was not going to be good.


	24. Chapter 24

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clarke finds out about what Lexa did. Last chapter of today I think.I will post more tomorrow. Enjoy

Clarke got the page and ran towards the room not realizing it was Lexa´s room until she saw Lexa hooked up to a ventilator. 

¨We´ll keep her hooked up until she wakes up.¨ One of the nurses said to Clarke 

¨How long do you think it will take for her to wake up.¨

¨I´m sorry for your loss. 

¨What do you mean?¨

¨She was out for a good 5-10 minutes before we could get her on a ventilator. As you know sometimes the brain can not survive that long without oxygen. Her brain activity is very low. I´ll have you talk to Dr. Luna for more information.¨

The nurse left and sent Luna over to talk to Clarke.

¨How is she?¨ Clarke asked even though she didn´t know if she really wanted to know the answer. 

¨Her brain wave activity is severely low We don´t know if she going to wake up. So I would make sure you prepared for that. If she does wake up she might not remember who you are who she is she might not remember anything. ¨

¨How did this happen she was fine when I left.¨

¨Clarke she tried to kill herself.¨

¨What... no, she would never.¨

¨I don´t know if you know this but she has struggled with depression her whole life. And when you walked out it made her feel worthless.¨

¨She´s not worthless she means everything to me.¨

¨I know but words can hurt Clarke especially for people with depression.¨

¨She tried to take her own life.¨

¨Yes and thankfully she´s still alive but we don´t know if it´ll stay that way.¨


	25. Chapter 25

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clarke finally talks to Lexa about what happened.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I will be posting multiple chapter a day.

Clarke walked into Lexa's room Lexa's face still had a blueish tent to it. Clarke moved to sit down next to the bed grabbing Lexa's hand. She flinched at how cold it was. She had asked Luna if Lexa could hear her before she went into the room. Luna explained that Lexa should be able to hear and feel everything.

"Babe I'm sorry. For walking out all of it I'm sorry. I understand what you did it was the only way for you to stay alive."

Clarke couldn't help but cry she might be losing the love her life. She thought about their kids and all of the what if's. What if she wasn't so hard on Lexa. What if she would have stayed. What if Lexa died. Clarke felt like she was to blame for what happened to Lexa. 

"I love you with all my heart and I need you to be ok because I don't know what I would do without you. I need you."

And at that Clarke felt Lexa squeeze her hand. She didn't know if it was real or if it was something her mind made up until she felt it agin. 

"Lexa...oh my god." Clarke kissed Lexa's forehead gently never letting go of her hand. 

Lexa's eyes slowly fluttered open and she let out a small smile over her ventilator tube. 

"Hey, babe" Clarke smiled the biggest smile she was so happy to know that Lexa was ok. "I love you. And I know you love me too."

Lexa smiled and squeezed Clarke's hand agin. 

XXXX

They sat there for awhile Clarke rambling on and on about how she this was all her fault. When Lexa started coughing and her face started to turn purple agin. Clarke ran into the hall to grab a nurse. The nurse came and removed Lexa's breathing tube. and had the doctor put her back on her original breathing machine. 

"Clarke." Lexa winced in pain because it hurt to talk from the tube being shoved down her throat. Clarke didn't hesitate to move over by Lexa.

"Hey."

"I'm sorry."

"Don't be I should have paid more attention."

"You didn't know about my depression."

"How could I. You didn't tell me. Puls your the most loving happy person I've ever met. Never in a million years would I have guessed that you had depression."

"Most people think I'm really happy."

"Now that I know the truth I have to watch what I say."

"I'm sorry I hid it from you."

" I'm just happy that your ok. You weren't ready to tell me. Just please don't ever scare me like that agin. "

"I'' ll try."

"I love you too."

Clarke gave Lexa a slow loving kiss. She was so happy that Lexa was okay. She could never have imagined what it would've been like living without her.


	26. Chapter 26

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clarke tells O about what Lexa did.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I haven't posted in two days. I was having some medical problems but I'm back now.

Lexa had fallen asleep holding Clarke's hand. Clarke knew that Lexa must be extremely tired and in some pain so she let her sleep. She didn't leave Lexa alone though because she was scared that the second she turned her back to Lexa she would try to kill her self agin. Clarke was okay with just sitting there thought it gave her time to think. Clarke was Just about to go to sleep her self when her phone rang she answered not even bothering to look at the caller ID.

"Hello?"

"Hello. Is this Ms.Clarke Griffin."

"Speaking who is this."

"I'm part of the police department calling to inform you that there's been a robbery. Luckily there was this very sexy lady there to save your children."

"Really O! You can't do things like that."

"Sorry, I'm just bored."

"How could you be bored your babysitting four kids."

"Yeah but their all taking naps. So it's no fun. I tried watching TV but there's nothing good on it. And tried some not so kid-friendly things which by the way-"

"O! What the hell. Why the hell would you do that." Clarke was yelling forgetting that Lexa was sleep. Thankfully she didn't wake her.

"Relax I didn't make that big of a mess."

"You're disgusting. "

"Anyways How´s Lexa? Did they figure out what's wrong?¨

"She´s not doing so well."

"Why what happened."

"We got in a fight and I walked out and..." Clarke´s voice crying as she was on the verge of tears. It was hard enough having to talk to Lexa about it now she was having to tell Octavia. 

"Griff What's wrong."

"She tried to kill herself." Clarke was crying now sobbing even. She was scared she was going to wake Lexa and she knew that Lexa needed her rest. So she left the room and went to the hall. 

"Oh my god. Is she ok is she still alive."

"Yeah she was on a ventilator and now she's on a BiPAP."

"Oh my god is Rae there."

"Yeah she got here earlier but I think she went to go check on some patients."

"Ok, I don't know what to do. I want to come to help you but I don't want to leave the kids and I don't know if you're comfortable with them seeing Lexa."

"I don't want them to see her like this. Not until she's off the machine anyways. "

"Ok, well on a different not note when do you get the results from her original tests."

" Echo came in early and that we should have an answer before the end of the day."

"Ok, well call me back when you get the results. "

"I will but O can I ask you something. "

"Yeah su-" Clarke could hear a loud crash and Maya saying´oh no´. "Hey, Griff I gotta go so I can clean up this mess."

"Ok bye O."

"Bye Griff."

Clarke hung up the phone and walked back inside. Careful not to be too loud as not to wake Lexa.


	27. Chapter 27

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> super short chapter. But we figure out whats wrong with Lexa.

"We have run all the test and- " Echo had come in the about 20 minutes ago and Lexa was barely paying attention to what she was saying. She was more interested in her fingers than anything else. She wasn't planning on listening to any of what she was saying until she heard Clarke gasp and grab her hands.

"She has what. "

"Pneumonia. We'll start her on meds as soon as we can if you'd like. If you choose to follow through with treatments I'll have someone come in later and hook you up to an ECMO machine."

"I have Pneumonia." Lexa was in shock she had a patient one time that was 2 that didn't survive her Pneumonia. And remembering how hard it was for that little girl made Lexa not want to take the treatment. "I don't want treatment."

"Babe. What do you mean you don't want treatment."

"I had a Patient that was 2 and she suffered the whole time. And she didn't survive she died after all that suffering and she didn't even get to live."

"But you could. You could live and you could be ok. I'm sorry for what happened to that patient and I know it's scary that you're in the same situation but your gonna be ok. You getting that treatment."

Lexa suddenly found the floor and the ceiling very intrusting. She would do anything not to have to look at Clarke.

After Echo left had Lexa asked to go on a walk. She loved walks something about them calmed her and made her feel safe. They were better when Clarke was with her. But Clarke wasn't the physical type. She didn't like to be outside much if she wasn't painting. 

After the walk, Lexa took another nap which Clarke was grateful for. Usually Lexa would stress things and end up overworking her self. So seeing Lexa get plenty of rest was a big relief.


	28. Chapter 28

"Mom Lexa's fine."

"Why don't you have someone put in a prescription for antidepressants."

"If she wanted them she would have asked for them."

"Maybe she's scared to ask for them. Maybe she thinks that asking makes her broken. You should talk to her. Because if you don't she might actually kill her self. "

"She's fine. But I'll talk to her."

Clarke had been on the phone with her mom for 2 hours now. Lexa was still sleeping. She had woken up earlier because she was hungry and then eventually went back to sleep. 

"Is she awake?"

"No we went on a walk and when we came back she fell asleep. It's good though cause she needs the rest. She hasn't well slept well in days."

" Well, I'm glad she's getting the rest she needs. Is it ok if your dad and I come over later? We just want to check on her and see how she's doing."

"I'm very sure that dad doesn't care about Lexa in the slightest."

"He does care Clarke you know that wasn't him. It was the drugs. He wasn't right. But you're gonna have to forgive him at some point." 

"You can come but don't bring dad." 

"Ok sweetheart. I'll see you later."

"Bye, mom."

"Bye sweetheart."

Clarke sat there starring at her phone. She wanted to call her dad and see how he was doing but she just didn't have it in her to do so. She kept thinking back to when he was interrogating Lexa. And it broke her heart to see the hurt in her girlfriends face. But it also hurt to know what her dad was doing to himself. She was pulled out of her thoughts when Lexa started screaming and hitting her self. 

"Lexa babe wake up. I'm here I got you. " Clarke Knew that Lexa had nightmares and she would always help her through them but this is the worst one she's ever known Lexa to have. 

"Please stop. you're hurting me. stop I'll do anything just please stop." Lexa begged. 

"Babe it's ok your safe."

"Mom. No, don't do it your gonna kill her. "

"Lexa you're safe. " 

Lexa finally woke up and Clarke felt a huge weight get lifted off of her chest. 

"Clarke."

"Hey, It was just a nightmare."

"No, it's a warning. "

"What do mean."

"I saw her death, my mom. I was there and I couldn't save her. I relived every second. "

"Babe we're still in the hospital room. "

"Where's my dad."

"Your dad?"

"Yeah, he told me if I was late for my punishment he would kill me. Clarke, you need to leave. Before he hurts you."

"I'm not going anywhere."

"Please it's the only way you'll be safe."

"I'm safe right here with you. It was just a dream."

"You're sure."

"Positive. Now go back to sleep you to rest."

"I love you."

"I love you too."


	29. Chapter 29

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Short chapter

"Alright have we decided on treatment. "Echo asked. She had come by to make sure that Lexa was doing ok. 

"I want treatment. "

"What?" Clarke was shocked to hear those words come from Lexa. Clarke was sure that she was going to have to fight Lexa on this but she didn't. 

"I want treatment. I heard how heart broke you where when I tried to kill myself and this is no different right. So I want the treatment."

"Ok. I'll have someone come into a hook you up to the ECMO."

"Thank you," Lexa said with a soft smile. 

Clarke was still in shock even after Echo left the room. She never thought that Lexa would want this. 

"Babe you're sure you want this," Clarke questioned

"Yeah. I love you and I never want you to be in any kind of pain. Whether it be physical or mental. I never want to hear that pain come out of your voice agin. You are my forever and my forever could be longer with this treatment. So I want treatment. For you, the kids, Hell I want this for me too. Ok?"

Clarke didn't answer vocally she just bent down and gave Lexa an earth-shattering kiss. That spoke all the unspoken words.

"I take that as a yes."

"Of course. I want nothing more than for you to be ok. "

"I love you."

"I love you too."


	30. Chapter 30

"Hey, Rae was up?"

"I was just calling to see if they got an answer on what's going on with Lexa."

"Yeah, Echo just left she has pneumonia. "

"Oh my god. Please tell me she's getting treatment."

"She is. She's sleep right now but Echo says that someone will come in and hook her up to an ECMO." 

" I'm so sorry. If you need anything anything at all you call me."

" I will thanks, Rae. I just...I hate to see her like this."

"I know Griff but she's gonna be okay. "

" I hope so." 

"Have you talked to your mom. "

"Yeah, she's coming over later. She wanted to bring my dad but I told her not to. But you know she doesn't all ways listen to me. "

"Why don't you want your dad there?"

"He wasn't so nice the first time he meets Lexa. "

"What happened?"

"He told me that he didn't raise his daughter to date girls which is true. The way I grew up it was a sin to be gay or bi or anything like that but that's who I am. And I told him that and he completely lashed out. He asked about how Lexa grew up and she told him all about how she was abandoned by her dad. And he asked her how old she was and she said 7 and he said I can see why. And it broke my heart to hear those words come out of my dad's mouth but what made it worse was that she acted like she was used to it. Nobody should get used to being hurt like that Rae. "

"I know griff but Lex is strong. She'll be okay. I mean she raised her self and lived on the streets and now she's the best surgeon in the country I mean how cool is that."

"Yeah, I guess your right. I'll take to you later."

"Alright bye."

"Bye Rae. "


	31. Chapter 31

( 2 months later)

"Hey."

"Hey, babe. "

"You excited to go home."

"Yeah. Can we go now."

"No they still have to run some test's but you'll be out soon enough."

"Fine"

Lexa's treatment had worked. her pneumonia was gone and she finally got to go home after 2 months. 

"Mommy!" Maya came rushing through the door. "You get to go home. "

"Yeah. "

"Can we watch a movie when we get home."

"Mommy still isn't 100 percent honey so I'm not sure. She needs her rest ok." Clarke said as she was folding clothes to go back home. 

"It's fine babe. "

"Lex you still need to take it easy. "

"It's a movie babe I can sit on the couch the whole time."

"Okay. "

"Yay movie night. " Maya said as she threw her arms up in the air. 

" Ok." 

Clarke walked over and gave Lexa a quick kiss. 

" I love you babe" 

" I love you too."

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoy


End file.
